Scott vs The Indigo Prophecy: And Other Things
by protector91
Summary: Scott's precious little life takes a complicated turn for the worse when what could be described as his childhood fantasy turns into his worst nightmare.  Can Scott and the gang take on this evil threat set on killing them? Probably not. But they'll try.
1. Another Interrupted Prologue

**A/N: Hi everyone who may or may not have previously read 'Scott and Knives vs. the Arcade'. Before I start up the sequel here are the games and other forms of pop culture that were referenced during the last chapter of that story. You can skip this if you want to though. The moves 'dark aura' and 'rising sun' were both used in Kingdom Hearts. Scott being stabbed by his own sword was meant to be a reference to the way the marvel comics character Elektra dies. The number 4 that Todd carves into Scott's chest was a reference to the Fantastic Four (the actor that played the second evil ex was in that movie). The 'S' that Scott carves into Todd's chest references Superman. The actor that played Todd played Superman in 'Superman Returns'. The phoenix down was a shout out to Final Fantasy 10. The power of courage was meant to be a reference to the triforce of courage. Ok no more stalling. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing.**

"Hi everyone and welcome to Scott Pilgrim vs. the Indigo Prophecy (And Other Things). As you already know my name is Wallace Wells and I'm here to basically tell you what's up."

**Wallace Wells**

**Scott's ex roommate. **

**Played no significant role in the last story.**

**Nearly believed to be the story's antagonist.**

**Did we mention he's gay?**

"Wallace! ? What are you doing? The recap is my job," Scott complained.

"The writer owed me for leaving me out of the last story," Wallace said to him.

"Wasn't that whole ordeal deemed unavoidable?" Scott asked, but Wallace ignored him and began.

"When this whole adventure began Scott here was just your average slacker."

**Fun fact: Scott still is your average slacker.**

"He was dating a girl named Knives Chau at the time, which wouldn't have been so bad had she not been 17 years old."

**Knives Chau**

**Now 18 years old**

**Loves music and has a major crush on Scott Pilgrim**

"Correction; HAD a major crush on Scott Pilgrim," Wallace said emphasizing the word 'had'.

**Wait! ? What! ?**

"Yeah! ? What! ?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Yes Scott. Knives has finally gotten over you," Wallace said to him.

"That quickly?"

"It's been one year Scott," Wallace dead panned. Sometimes Scott could be so clueless. "None of us know who her new boyfriend is though. She's been trying to keep it a secret from everybody. That little detail will have to wait till later though. Moving on, no sooner did Scott start dating Knives; he met a girl by the name of Ramona Flowers.

**Ramona Flowers**

**The literal girl of Scott's dreams**

"It was love at first sight… for Scott that is. After some rather awkward and near borderline embarrassing introductions the two went out on a date and just a while after that Scott found himself being attack by Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend. Turns out she had seven evil ex-boyfriends."

"Exes," Ramona corrected him.

"Whatever. The point is that in every relationship people come with baggage, which in Ramona's case tried to kill Scott every five minutes. He fought and killed all of them though; even dying once in the process but came back to life thanks to an extra life. A few weeks later…"

"Stoooooop! Stop!" Kim shouted at the top of her voice.

"Kim? What are you yelling about?" Wallace calmly asked her.

"You're telling this recap worse than Scott did last story. It's boring us all to death!"

"Come on Kim. No one can get bored to death," Wallace declared.

"Look," she said pointing at the floor. Julie was lying there on her back.

**Julie Powers**

**Health down by 80%**

"Well if you think you're so good Kim. Let's see you do a better job," he said.

"Don't worry. I will," she said walking over to her drum set.

**Kim Pine**

**Drummer for Sex Bob-omb**

**Rating: PBD (pretty but deadly)**

Stephen Stills and Neil Nordegraf both got up and picked up their respective instruments.

"You guys are gonna sing it?" Wallace asked.

"Yep," Kim said putting on some gloves and then grabbing her drum sticks.

"This is Scott Pilgrim's precious little life," Stephen began. "It was rather boring and devoid of much strife. Then one day he met the girl of his dreams, but little did he know," he stopped and let Kim play her drums a little. "There was more to her than it seems!" They all played their instruments as loud as possible.

**Scott Pilgrim vs. The Indigo Prophecy (And Other Things)**

_Scott was in love with this girl_

_But she had a secret that nearly made him hurl_

_She had seven evil exes, but that wasn't all_

_They wanted to kill Scott once and for all!_

_(instrumental)_

_Each evil ex proved to be worse than the last_

_Scott was nearly outmatched by these blasts from the past_

_But Ramona's love was on the line_

_So he fought them all one at a time!_

_Yeaaaaaah!_

_The first was some sort of demon_

_The second was a movie star and a total heathen_

_The third was a total superman_

_The fourth had us shouting 'you're not even a man'!_

_(Instrumental)_

_Turns out Ramona had been a little bi-curious_

_Unfortunately her ex was a little bi-furious_

_A fight broke out and when the dust cleared _

_Things got even worse than what Scott feared_

_The next two guys were Asian twins_

_Scott took them down and claimed two wins_

_He then faced off against the leader of the exes_

_Then the whole thing turned into a…ummm…_

_Battle of the sexes!_

"Hold on. Battle of the sexes," Scott interrupted them.

"I'm running out of rhymes. Sue me why don't ya," Stephen said and went back to the song.

_Scott fought Gideon and tragically died_

_However, no one cried_

_Cause Scott came back to life for one last attack_

_He won the fight and got Ramona's love back!_

_(instrumental)_

_THIS_

_IS _

_SCOTT _

_PILGRIM'S _

_PRECIOUS_

_LITTLE_

_LIFEEEEEEEE!_

_WHOAAAAAAAAA!_

"So what did you guys think?" Stephen asked his friends.

"That was… well the music was alright, but the lyrics could use work… like a lot of work," Wallace commented.

"Everybody's a critic," Stephen mumbled.

"So anyway," Wallace said picking up where Sex Bob-omb finished, "A lot has happened since the conclusion of 'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World' and its follow up 'Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. The Arcade', which saw the return of Todd from the grave, but that's another story. Since then Knives has turned 18 and is now attending College. Like I said earlier she even has a boyfriend _that isn't Scott_," he said with emphasis on those three words. "In other news Sex Bob-omb is finally starting to get noticed in the musical industry, but not for their lyrics. Apparently Neil recorded the back ground music they played during Scott's second fight with Todd. He sent it to some big music company and they liked what they heard. The only problem is that they want the next song to have lyrics, which as you just witnessed they suck at. As for Ramona, she's recently received a promotion for being the quickest delivery girl Amazon's ever had, which would never had been possible if Scott's mind hadn't been an incredibly convenitet short cut/plot device through sub space. And last and most often least we have Scott. Not much has really happened for him, but if he's still with Ramona he must be doing something right."

"Hey!" Scott shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you've left quite a chain of exes behind yourself Scott. Who's to say they won't form their own league and come to kill Ramona?" He asked.

"You do realize that I'm one of Scott's exes?" Kim asked Wallace.

"What's your point?"

"You think I'm capable of killing someone?' She asked tightening her hold on her drumsticks. Everyone in the room burst out laughing at her question. "What?" She asked.

"Are you capable of killing someone?" Stephen barely managed to get out because he was laughing so hard. "Have you forgotten what you did to Todd's evil minions? You slit one of their throats with a drum stick and cut the rest of their heads off with your drum's symbol. What did you do to those things anyway?" He asked while laughing.

"Would you like to find out?" She asked holding up her drum stick. The whole room fell silent. "That's what I thought," she said taking a seat.

"Soooo," Scott said. "Just pull up a chair, grab a bag of popcorn, and get ready for the most violent and hilarious edition in the Scott Pilgrim franchise."

"Um Scott. We're kind of out of time," Wallace said to him.

"What do you mean we're out of time?" He asked him.

"I mean because we spent so much time with the recap, AGAIN, we don't have any more to actually move on with the story."

"Well whose fault is that! ?" Scott yelled at him.

"Yours for bringing Sex Bob-omb down here to practice," Wallace countered. Scott opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Burned!" Stephen shouted.

**A/N: Sorry if this prologue wasn't as funny as the one in the first story. I promise you that the story itself will indeed be better. See ya then!**


	2. The Beginning

**A/N: It's recommended that you know the basic plot and game play of Indigo Prophecy before you read this story.**

Everywhere Scott looked he saw people that were ripe with energy and rightfully so. They had been waiting a good two hours and probably weren't going to be able to wait much longer. Scott sat back in the audience as the light illuminated the center stage and the fans began to chant the lead singer's name.

**Ramona! Ramona! Ramona!**

Ramona gave the crowd a wicked smile as they all began to count down. "This is for you Scott!" She called out to him in the audience making him smile even wider.

"That's my girlfriend," he said to someone else in the audience.

"Yeah right," the guy said back to him.

"But she is," Scott said, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of the crowd.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**

**Real Emotion: Performed by Ramona Flowers**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart**

**I could see a place that's something like this**

**Every now and then I don't know what to do**

**Still I know that I can never go back**

**But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams**

**Can't compare to what I'm seeing now**

**Everything's so different**

**That it brings me to my knees**

"SCOTT PILGRIM!" Someone shouted. Scott spun around and saw Kyle and Ken Katanyanagi standing in the audience gripping swords.

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it**

**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me:**

**"You'll never be alone"**

Scott pulled out the power of courage and leapt at the two twins. "Couldn't you have waited until after Ramona's song!" He shouted at them. They deflected his sword strike and jumped through the audience while Scott had to go through it the hard way. They threw several shuriken at Scott, but he blocked every last one of them. He leapt with all his might at the two and went on the attack. Kyle jumped over Scott landing behind him while his brother stayed in front. They attack simultaneously, but Scott stopped Kyle's attack with his sword and Ken's with his hand. Scott could feel the blood trickling down his arm, but fought through his pain. He shoved Kyle back, lifted up Ken's sword, and sliced him across the chest. Ken fell down and tumbled through the levels of the audience. Kyle leapt back at him and tried to stab Scott through the heart. Scott jumped up and landed lightly on Kyle's sword. Before he could react Scott impaled him through the head. Kyle burst into $30 worth of quarters.

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I don't plan on looking back on my old life**

**I don't ever plan to rely on you**

**Even if by chance everything should go wrong**

**You'd come anyway and try to save me**

**Though from time to time it's an upward climb**

**All I know is that I must believe**

**'Cause the truth I'm seeking**

**Always was inside of me**

"You can say that again," Scott said with a smirk.

**That's not what she meant, Scott!**

**And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me**

**The many things that you taught me then**

**Will always be enough to get me through the pain**

**Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone**

Scott felt a shuriken pierce his shoulder and pulled it out. He looked down and saw Ken waiting for him at the edge of the balcony of the audience. Scott leapt down towards him while the audience got out of his way. Ken leapt onto the edge of the balcony keeping himself expertly balanced. Scott did the same, but almost fell off. Ken attacked Scott, who was trying more so to not fall than defend himself. Ken swung violently and the power of courage went spinning over the edge and out of sight. He tripped Scott up making him lose balance and fall back into the crowd. Ken stepped off the edge and held his sword over his head to strike.

"Hey look! It's Hikaru Utada!" Scott quickly announced to Ken.

**Fun Fact: Hikaru Utada was the writer and singer of the main themes for Kingdom Hearts I and Kingdom Hearts II.**

"Where! ?" He asked becoming distracted.

"Only in your dreams loser!" Scott yelled, pulled the power of self respect from his chest, and thrust it through Ken's stomach. He gasped and then exploded into $31 in quarters as opposed to his twin's $30.

**Fun Fact: Ken was born approximately one minute earlier than Kyle making him older and thus worth more.**

**And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me**

**I won't give in to it**

**Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go**

**I hear your voice calling out to me:**

**"You'll never be alone"**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**What can I do for you?**

**I can hear you**

**I can hear you**

Ramona finished her song and the audience became ecstatic. Scott waved at Ramona and she stepped on a platform that carried her over to her boyfriend. She gave Scott a deep long kiss and then overlooked everyone cheering for them.

"So this is what you dream about now?" She asked keeping her hands linked around his neck.

"Everything but the Japanese twins. They kind of came out of nowhere," Scott said looking at their remains.

"As much as I'm liking it here Scott I think you should wake up," Ramona said.

"Wake up? I just went to bed a half hour ago."

"Time flies when you kicking butt," Ramona said and kissed Scott again.

* * *

Scott jerked awake and rubbed his shaggy hair. He looked at his clock and saw that it was twelve o'clock noon. He'd barely gotten any sleep.

**Fun fact: anything less than 13 hours of sleep, even by a second, is only a nap as far as Scott is concerned.**

Scott dragged his lazy ass out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

**Gas Gauge: overflowing**

**Everybody hit the deck! He's gonna blow!**

There was a mild explosion and then Scott ran out of the bathroom and sealed the door shut so that nothing could escape from within the room. It would filter itself out eventually…hopefully. Putting that little event behind him Scott grabbed the phone and dialed the number of Kimberly Pine.

"What is it Scott?" Kim asked not sounding exactly thrilled to hear his voice.

"There's something that I want to talk to you about. It's about Ramona," he said.

"Listen Scott, if she broke up with you," Kim started.

"No she didn't break up with me!" Scott cut off. "Can we just meet somewhere today?" He asked.

"I'm busy with band practice all today Scott. I'm free tomorrow though."

"Awesome; I'll see you then." Scott hung up and went about his afternoon wake up routine.

**Scott Pilgrim**

**Age 24**

**Inspiration and hero to slackers everywhere**

Scott poured himself some Cheerios and ate them while playing Sonic 3 and Knuckles. He usually had a hard time playing that game, but after being sucked into it** (see Scott and Knives vs The Arcade)** he found playing it now to be a breeze. After doing that for about an hour he grabbed his jacket and hat and decided to head to the comic book shop. His new favorite graphic novel series just had its 3rd installment published and he's been trying for weeks to get a copy. Yet they always seem to be out. This time though Scott was feeling confident. Absorbed by his own thoughts Scott failed to look where he was going running into…

"Knives."

**Knives Chau**

**Now age 18**

**Fun fact: don't make her angry. You won't like her when she's angry (see chapter six of Scott Pilgrim and Knives Chau vs. The Arcade).**

"Hi Scott," she greeted. "Where are you off to?" She asked.

"Comic book shop. I'm finally getting the third part of my favorite graphic novel series," he said in a determined tone.

"What's it called again?" Knives asked him.

"I forgot, but it's awesome," Scott said. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," she lied.

"Off to see your new boyfriend?" Scott guessed.

"Maybe," Knives said.

"Great. I'd like to meet him," Scott said.

"No! You can never see him!" Knives said and sprinted off in the other direction. Scott gave chase and as he did a color wheel appeared in his vision. The colors started flashing and he faltered in matching them in his mind making him crash into garbage can allowing Knives to put some distance between them. Scott was back on his feet and was sprinting even faster at the now 18 year old. Knives ran into oncoming traffic, but that didn't discourage him. He ran into the traffic while matching the color with the color wheel and effectively dodging the incoming traffic as a result. Knives leapt onto one of the cars and then leapt onto the roof of a building. Scott leapt over one of the cars, but faltered on the matching and landed on the hood of another. He rolled off it and painfully stood up. He ran and jumped as high as possible and landed on the roof of the building.

"Knives; I'm sure your new boyfriend can't be that bad," Scott said. As he did there was a quick flash of color, which he failed to match allowing Knives to pull out a smoke bomb and throw it to the ground masking her escape. Scott jumped out of the smoke coughing slightly. Sometimes he just didn't understand that girl.

* * *

**Later that night**

Kim exited the building she, Neil, and Stephen were using as a place to practice their music.

**Kim Pine**

**Scott's ex girlfriend… one of them anyway**

**Master of the drumsticks**

It was very cold now and all Kim wanted to do now was just run home and crawl into her warm bed. Suddenly she heard someone let out a whistle. Kim looked all around, but saw no sign of anyone. She then heard someone chuckling in the darkness. Kim started to walk faster; increasing her speed with every step. Something whizzed past her cheek and plowed into the ground. Kim felt something run down her cheek and rubbed her hand against it. She looked at her hand and saw it was blood. Kim looked at the ground and saw a knife with a note attached to it. The note read:

**You can run, but you can't hide.**

"Knives! Is that you! ?" Kim called out into the dark, but no one answered her. Kim's breathing started to rapidly increase. She reached into her bag and pulled out her gloves. She put them on and the pulled out her drumsticks. She then cautiously started to walk away trying to keep her wits about her. Suddenly another knife flew past her cheek cutting into it.

"Now they match," the voice said referencing the other mark on her cheek.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kim ordered him.

"Up here!" Kim followed the voice to the roof of a building. She saw a man wearing a dark hooded jacket with a bull's eye on his chest. Kim knew she wouldn't get far unless she took care of this guy now. She ran up to a ladder and climbed it to the top of the three story building. Bullseye grinned at Kim and took a fighting stance. "Let's see what you've got," he taunted. Kim twirled he drumsticks and charged him. She aimed to slit his throat, but he dodged and punched her in the nose. Kim stumbled back, but got herself together. She did a sweep kick knocking him onto his back. Kim went down to stab him, but he rolled out of the way. He kicked Kim in the chin knocking her off the air duct they were on top of and on to the hard surface of the building. Kim sprang up as he reached her again and landed a slice on his chest. He gasped for a second, but quickly dismissed the mark. Kim ducked his kick, but he stopped her next slice and punched her in the wrist making her drop her first drumstick. He quickly stopped the other and knocked that weapon out of that hand as well. He head butted her and hit her in the throat, but she blocked his next punch and kneed him in the gut and then punched him hard in his nose. Bullseye staggered back and could feel that his nose was broken.

"Well if that's the way you want it," he said and did a quick jump kick hitting the off guard Kim in the side of the head. She fell down and he grabbed her by the jacket tossing her into another duct. Kim dodged his next kick making him kick the duct and tried to counterattack, but he elbowed her in the heart and then slammed his head into her's again. Kim felt everything spin for her as she fell down. She heard bull's eye chuckle and then he started to say something else. "You're good girl. I'll give you that, but me," he pulled a card out of his jacket sleeve; "I'm magic." He tossed the card at Kim and it cut slightly into her neck. Kim gasped from the feeling of it cutting into her flesh and then felt Bullseye's hand grip her neck. He hoisted her up and brandished one of his knives. "And now for my next trick," he said and was about to stab her when Kim lashed out and cut into his wrist. He groaned and dropped his knife.

"You're not the only one who's 'magic'," She said spinning around her drumstick that managed to recollect during the fight. She saw her other sick out of the corner of her eye and made a dive for it getting it before Bullseye could knock it away from her.

"Do you really think two silly sticks can help you fight me?" He asked. Kim noticed he was standing close to the edge of the building. She narrowed her eyes and chucked her first stick at him. He smirked at the pathetic effort and lifted up his hand to catch it. However, the stick cut right into his hand making him howl out in pain. "My hand! Look what you did!" He shouted, but was cut off as Kim tackled him over the edge of the building. They fell over and made a hard landing on a dumpster in an alleyway.

Kim could feel her bones rattling as she raised up her head. She was lying on top of Bullseye with her other drumstick still lodged into where his heart was. She yanked it out of him and rolled off the dumpster. She heard him explode and then a plethora of quarters rained down next to her. Kim saw her other drumstick and grabbed it.

**Fun Fact: To make sure that no one ever tries to steal her special drumsticks, which she has been using ever since she learned how to play the drum, Kim made a few modifications to them. If you so much as try to grab it the stick will cut into your skin unless you're wearing a special type of glove, which only Kim knows how to create.**

Not wanting to hang around for any more of these weirdoes should they show up Kim sprinted off into the darkness. She was completely unaware that she was being watched from another tall building.

"Hmmm. She survived," another hooded man thought. "Perhaps it's time I get a little more elaborate with my plan."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: FYI Bullseye is a Marvel Comics villain for those of you who didn't know. Scott's entire dream sequence was based off the opening of Final Fantasy X-2. So anyway, who could've orchestrated the attack on Kim? Why does Scott want to talk to her? And just who could possibly be Knives boyfriend? More importantly why does she want to keep him a secret from Scott? Keep reading to discover the answers.**


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Kim Pine's bathroom**

Kim winced a little as she cleaned up the cuts and bruises she received from that fight earlier today.

"Just who was that weirdo?" Kim wondered as she placed bandages over the cuts on her cheeks and neck. Kim stepped out of her bathroom and bumped into her hard to get along with roommate.

"Geez Kim. What happened to you?" Sara asked.

"Some weirdo jumped me, but I took care of him," Kim said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just fi- wait. Since when do you care about my well being?" Kim asked.

**That's a pretty good question**

"Wouldn't you know? You're the writer for crying out loud."

**I'm making this up as I go along.**

"Oh brother," Kim sighed. "Yeah I'm ok. I just need to lie down. Bathroom's all yours. Try not to leave your underwear all over the place like last time," Kim said walking past her.

**See Scott Pilgrim volume 2**

"Not making any promises," she said and shut the door. Kim sighed and crawled into bed. She was more shaken up from the fight than she would admit. She had come so close to death. If she hadn't managed to reclaim her drumstick that man would have killed her. Now she was lying in bed just looking up at the ceiling; wondering if how her life would have turned out if she never met Scott Pilgrim while praying at the same time that some cosmic force wouldn't take what she thought literally and show her that sort of life. Because no matter what life always turns out worse in 'What if' scenarios that started out with 'It's a Wonderful Life' and have been copied multiple times since. Kim finally shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Where am I?" Kim thought. She was in a place surrounded by nothing but darkness. Then, out of the shadows she saw a small girl. "Who are you?" Kim asked. The girl only stretched out her hand towards Kim. Kim started to walk towards her, but then a dark and menacing laugh cut through the silence. "Who's there! ? Show yourself!" Kim ordered going for her drumsticks, but couldn't find them. A man stepped through the shadows towards Kim. She couldn't see his face.

"You're all going to die," he proclaimed. "Hahahahaha," he laughed evilly.

* * *

Kim shot awake drenched in a cold sweat. She looked at her clock and saw it was 12:30 p.m. She rubbed her sleepy face. She's never slept this late before. Scott's personality traits must be rubbing off on her. At the thought of Scott her phone started to ring. "Hello," she said drowsily.

"Kim? Are you just waking up?" Scott asked on the other end.

"Yeah. So," she asked then yawned.

"Sleeping late is my thing! Read the books!"

"What are you talking about? This isn't even based… never mind. What do you need? And make it quick before I decide to hang up on you," Kim said to him.

"Ok, ok. Can you meet me out front of the comic book store in two hours?" Scott asked.

"Scott, if this is about that graphic novel series again," Kim started.

"It's not. I promise," Scott said.

"You actually sound serious."

"I've never been this serious in my life," Scott said.

"That's not saying much. You've never been serious in your life," Kim said. Scott opened his mouth for a comeback, but came up short.

"I'll see you there," he said and hung up. Kim stretched and began her morning or I guess you can say afternoon routine in this case.

_Meet Kimberly Ann Pine_

_She's really fine_

_She used to be Scott's girl_

_A fact that made her want to hurl_

"Do you mind?" Kim asked.

**Oh. Sorry.**

* * *

**2 hours and 15 minutes later**

"What took you so long?" Scott asked standing outside the comic shop.

"You actually showed up on time," Kim said astonished. "I thought you would be late. I gotta say I'm impressed. You actually are serious about this. What are you serious about exactly?" Kim asked.

"That," Scott said pointing to the jewelry shop across the street. Kim's eyes widened.

"Scott. Tell me you aren't thinking what I'm thinking," Kim said.

"I'd like to, but I'd be lying."

"You're really thinking about."

"Yes," Scott cut off. "My relationship with Ramona has been my longest and most successful relationship to date," Scott said proudly.

"That makes me feel special," Kim grumbled.

"Oh… sorry Kim. I didn't mean," Scott tried to apologize.

"Don't. I know you didn't mean how it came out. But are you really sure you're ready for this sort of thing. You aren't exactly the most… what's the word I'm looking for?"

**Responsible**

"Thank, responsible guy I know," Kim asked.

"I know that Kim. I wouldn't be Scott Pilgrim if I was. That'd be very OOC, but that's not the point. I'm going to propose to Ramona and I need your help."

"Proposing?"

"No, not that," Scott sighed. "I need help finding the right ring. You're probably the only person I know that I can turn to for help on this matter."

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Yes. I mean Wallace would probably turn this situation into one of his famous ultimatums. Julie would probably hurt me. My sister would probably laugh. Neil just wouldn't be a lot of help and Knives is probably busy with her boyfriend. Whoever the Hell he is."

"Well Scott while a part of me thinks this is a disaster waiting to happen, I'll help you out," Kim agreed.

"Thanks Kim!" Scott thanked enthusiastically.

"Take it easy there," she said and they walked across the street.

* * *

"I've tracked you far enough, Scott Pilgrim," a shadowy figure a top a tall building thought. A crow circled around the man and he stepped to the edge of the building. Not fearing death he took a leap of faith to the city streets below.

* * *

"We've been at this for almost ten minutes, Kim," Scott complained. "Can't we go with any of the choices that I picked?" He asked.

"No because 1) the first two were too expensive and 2) because the third just didn't look good enough."

"It was in my price range though," Scott countered.

"Look Scott. When you show Ramona the ring you're going to want her to be impressed. I'm not saying you have to go all out, but you can't go too cheap either."

As they continued to look the sound of police sirens caught their attention. Three cop cars parked in front of the jewelry shop and six cops stepped out of them; weapons drawn.

"Wonder what's going on," Scott wondered.

"He should be here any second," one of the cops said. One of them suddenly gasped and looked at his chest. Blood started pouring out of a bullet hole in it and then the man fell to the streets.

"Officer down!" One of them shouted, but then something landed down at their feet. It exploded and a thick cloud of smoke engulfed them all.

"He's here! Shoot!" One of the cops shouted. Multiple gun shots were heard and then they quickly died out. The smoke cleared revealing only one man standing holding two blood soaked blades.

"Altair?" Scott asked out loud.

"Who's that?" Kim asked him.

"Main character of Assassin's Creed # 1. This would be very shocking for me now had I not gone through everything that I had previously." Altair looked sternly at Scott and sprinted inside the shop pushing everyone aside. He drew his short blade, but as she swung it something deflected his strike.

"You want to fight? Try me," Kim said; drumsticks drawn and locked with the blade. Altair smirked and pulled back on his blade making Kim stumble forward. Altair threw out his fist and punched her hard in the face knocking her into part of the display of rings. He drew his bigger sword and tried to cut her in half, but Scott stopped him using the power of courage.

"Leave her alone," he said and forced Altair back. He swiftly swung his sword, but Altair halted the swipe. He forced the two blades down and punched Scott in his nose making him spin around. Altair made to stab him in the back, but Scott elbowed him in the eye. Altair faltered back and Scott kicked him through the glass window. Kim ran to Scott's side as Altair stood back up.

"Let's take him together," she said. Scott nodded and they both charged. He dodged Scott's strike and hit him in the back of his head. At the same time he pulled out a crossbow, avoided Kim's attack, and hit her in the back with it. Kim fell, but pushed herself back on her feet in time to get shot in the shoulder with an arrow. She let out a scream from the feeling of the arrow going into her skin. She stood up and saw Altair leaping off a car at her; his hidden blade poised to strike. Kim felt the world slow down for her. She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't obey her commands. As Altair plunged down towards her the power of courage surged past Kim and sank into the engine of the car Altair just jumped from. The vehicle became engulfed in a mighty blaze blasting Kim into the hood of another car. She banged her head against it and the world went dark for her.

* * *

"Kim. Kimmmm."

"Man, what hit me?" Kim asked regaining her consciousness. She saw she was in a hospital bed; Scott was sitting in a chair next to it.

"Glad you're alright," he said with a happy look.

"What happened to him…Altair? It is Altair right?"

Scott nodded. "He's gone; for now at least. After I blew up the car it threw him off his attack. By the time he regained his composure the SWAT team showed up. He vanished using one of his smoke bombs. I'd love to know just how he came to be in the real world though. Nothing makes sense in my life anymore."

"Nothing's ever made sense in your life, Scott. Sorry we couldn't find the right ring," Kim apologized.

"Actually," Scott said and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Wow Scott. It's beautiful," Kim marveled. "How?"

"The explosion wrecked most of the shop. When I went to check to see if anyone got hurt inside I found it lying on top of some of the rubble, untouched. I asked the jeweler how much it was and he was so distraught over the half destruction of the shop that he told me to just take."

"Doesn't that technically count as stealing?" Kim asked.

"I still paid for it. The jeweler was so desperate for money that he took the measly 100 bucks I offered for it. It was practically a steal," Scott laughed. The door to Kim's hospital room opened up and Scott quickly pocketed the ring.

"Hi Kim," Ramona greeted being followed by Julie, Stephen, Neil, and Knives. "Heard about what happened? Are you alright?"

"It'll take more than an arrow to the shoulder and a close proximity explosion to put me down," Kim said.

"Not to sound insensitive or anything, but can you still play drums?" Stephen asked her.

"You can relax. I'll be back before you know it," she answered then looked at Knives. "So I hear you have a new boyfriend."

Knives looked nervous. "Yeah, that's true," she said.

"When do we get to meet him?" Kim asked.

"Ummmm… oh look at the time!" She said fast and slammed a smoke bomb in the floor.

"Where is she getting those bombs from?" Scott asked while chocking a little on the smoke.

"Who knows." Ramona answered as the smoke started to clear.

"Well I say it's high time we find out who Knives' new boyfriend is once and for all," Scott declared.

"Or you could just let her tell us when she's ready," Julie offered as a solution.

"Nahhh," Scott said in reply.

"I have to admit, I'm curious myself," Ramona said.

"So am I," Neil admitted.

"Why are you interested?" Julie asked him.

"We did date for a time."

"You do know she was just using you right?" Julie said.

"That's cold," Neil said as Ramona conjured up a subspace door.

"See you later Kim," Scott said and dashed through the door; Ramona and Neil followed behind him.

"Anyone else getting the feeling that this will backfire horribly on Scott?" Kim asked.

* * *

"Where is this part of subspace taking us to?" Scott asked Ramona.

"Knives' college dorm. Maybe her roommate knows something." As the trio neared the exit door they thought they heard the sound of Knives' laughing.

"Sounds like she's with her boyfriend now," Scott said and before anyone could stop him he burst through the subspace door into Knives' dorm and saw her locked in a very heated moment with…

**Oh dear God…**

"Uhhhh… hi guys," Knives said nervously.

"Knives! When did you? How? Where? WHY! ?" Scott yelled at the top of his voice.

"Don't yell at her!" Roxy shouted back at Scott. Scott rubbed his hands across his face.

"This is so wrong. I mean… you and her! ?"

"Doesn't matter, Scott," Roxy said revealing her weapon. "Prepare to die!"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Man Scott cannot seem to catch a break. First Altair and now the return of Roxy! And Kim seems to be having dreams of the Indigo Child. What could this all mean for our heroes? Heck if I know. I'm making this up as I go along, remember? Ha ha. Kidding. See ya all soon!**


	4. The Indigo Mark

**A/N: Sorry I've for not updating in a while. I've been finishing up the graphic novel series. It was awesome. Now I'm sad that's it is over now. There won't be a series quite like it. Now on with the story.**

* * *

_**Characters that have appeared and some that haven't:**_

_**Scott Pilgrim: Hero of the story. Planning on proposing to his girlfriend of one year, Ramona Flowers (Like that's gonna turn out well).**_

_**Kim Pine: Can be seen as the secondary protagonist of this story. Very deadly with a pair of drumsticks. Hospitalized at the moment. Recently had a vision of the Indigo Child.**_

_**Ramona Flowers: Scott's true love (that's what he thinks at least… feel like I've said that before). Skillful with a giant hammer. **_

_**Julie Powers: Evil manifested in human form.**_

_**Wallace Wells: Appeared in the first chapter and hasn't been seen since.**_

_**Stacey Pilgrim: Younger, but more mature sister of Scott. Ok let's face it. Everyone is more mature than Scott.**_

* * *

"Oh give me a break!" Scott complained dodging Roxy's attempt to slice him in two.

"Oh I'll give you a break; into a thousand pieces!" She shouted madly swinging her sword.

"Her weak point is the back of her knee Scott!" Ramona called out to him.

"What are you talking about? That's Envy's weakness!" Scott yelled back avoiding her slice at his chest.

"Since when?"

"Since like book three," Scott answered driving his foot into Roxy's stomach.

"Scott. How many times must we say that this isn't even based…?"

"Shut up!" Roxy shouted in rage and tossed several throwing stars towards Ramona. Knives quickly reacted and jumped in front of the stars. She pulled out her knives and deflected each one.

"Knives! ? What are you doing! ?" Roxy yelled at her shocked.

"You have to stop this Roxy," Knives told her in a calm voice.

"Stop this! He killed me! He hurt you! Don't tell me you're still carrying a flame for this lazy ass!"

"Of course not! (Maybe a little)."

"I heard that!" Roxy screamed like a banshee. "I will kill you all!" She proclaimed and was about to go on the attack again when a giant cloud of smoke appeared from nowhere blinding everyone.

"I've found you again," Altair said steppin from the smoke; sword drawn. "And this time you won't escape me," he said looking directly at Scott.

"If memory serves you retreated," Scott said glad that Altair showed up and distracted Roxy so he could catch his breath.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me Scott Pilgrim?" Altair asked.

Scott looked to Roxy. "Truce until we take care of this guy?" He asked.

"You must be joking," she said disgusted at the prospect of teaming up with Scott Pilgrim.

"Do it for me," Knives said appearing next to her and rubbing her stomach. Roxy harsh demeanor dropped when Knives' hand came into contact with her skin.

"Damn it," she cursed. "Just this once," she said to Scott.

"You might as well give up now, Altair. We've got you outnumbered," Scott declared.

"You assume I came here alone," he said and then something smashed in through the window of Knives' dorm room.

"Grenade!" Scott called out and everyone dove out of the way to avoid the explosion. The grenade exploded blasting the three into the wall.

"Oh my God. Are you guys alright?" Ramona asked her friends.

"We nearly took a grenade to the face! What do you think! ?" Roxy yelled.

"Is that girl incapable of saying anything without yelling it?" Someone asked.

"That voice! I'd know that sarcastic, bad ass voice anywhere," Scott said looking to see another guy standing next to Altair. "It's Nathan Drake!"

"Who the Hell is Nathan Drake?" Knives asked standing to her feet.

"Don't you guys play video games?" Scott asked.

"Not as much as you, that's for sure," Roxy grumbled spitting some of the blood out of her mouth. "Whoa," she said getting a look at Nathan's forehead. It had a white **'I'** etched into it.

"You ready to say your prayers?" Nathan asked pointing his gun at them. Just as his fingers began to pull back on the trigger Wallace rushed into the room and kicked the run out of his hands.

"You want to mess with someone? Then mess with me!" Wallace shouted; a bit of a smile appearing on his face.

"Wallace? How did you know we were in trouble?" Ramona asked.

"My Scott senses were tingling." Wallace said.

"Your Scott…"

"Don't ask," Scott interrupted her putting his head in his hands. Wallace rushed the two gaming characters and sent them along with himself crashing through the window and down to the streets below.

***CRASH***

The four ran to the window and saw that they all lived through the fall and were now locked in fierce combat.

***BAM***

***POW***

"And I thought I was violent," Roxy said impressed.

***CRASH***

"That's gonna leave a mark," Scott said.

***BODY SLAM***

"Ohhh, that's gotta hurt," Ramona said turning her head a little.

***WHAM***

"That's just not right Wallace," Knives said.

"That's right! You guys better run!" Wallace shouted in triumph as Nathan and Altair retreated. He looked up at the four and waved to them. "If those guys come back you know who to call," he told them and then was on his way.

"Since when can Wallace fight?" Ramona asked turning to Scott.

"For as long as I can remember," Scott answered.

"So where were we before those two showed up?" Roxy asked. "Oh that's right. I will kill you all!"

"Roxy stop!" Knives shouted jumping in front of Ramona and Scott.

"I don't want to hurt you Knives!"

"That's just it. You won't hurt me," Knives declared.

"How can you be so sure?" Roxy asked and then Knives grabbed and kissed her full on the mouth. Roxy's sword cluttered to the floor and the two of them started kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Ummm… guys," Ramona said as the two bi-curious/furious girls fell on to Knives bed.

"Guys," Scott said. They only ignored him.

"Screw this," Ramona said reaching into her bag and pulling out her hammer. She swung it onto the bed springing Roxy and Knives up to the ceiling. They crashed into it and landed back on the bed still on top of one another.

"Now that we have your attention would you care to explain when this whole thing happened?" Ramona asked still holding onto her hammer. "And how you are still alive? Todd told us there was only one extra life amongst the evil exes."

"That was true, but when Todd came back to the endless desert," Roxy began to explain.

"The what?" Knives asked.

"The place where I and all of Ramona's other cruddy exes wind up when we die. It's some sort of universe directly adjacent to the gaming dimension. I'm not too sure. Todd's battle with Pilgrim allowed him a 'Continue', which he used to gain an extra life. Before he had a chance to use it I stole it for myself and broke out of that hell hole."

"She had planned on using me to bait you out, Scott," Knives picked up. "She ambushed me in my dorm and we had a mild scuffle. During the fight one thing kind of led to another and well… you've seen the end result," Knives said holding Roxy's hand.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Neil said from up against the corner.

"Neil? I almost forgot about you. How long have you been hiding there?" Scott asked.

"Since the fighting started," he answered trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened.

"So anyway getting back to business," Roxy said rising up her sword only to have Knives stop her.

"Just give it a rest Roxy," she requested of her. "Yes Scott hurt me," she said casting Scott a look. Her red aura was visible for a fraction of a second. "But I'm not going to dwell on that. Besides if Scott never hurt me, I wouldn't have met you," she said giving the half-ninja a smile.

"You're right," Roxy said returning her smile.

"So does that mean you'll call off your vendetta against me?" Scott asked. Roxy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," she said with an aggravated sigh. "But don't think this means I'm going to be nice to you, lazy ass," she added.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Scott said turning to leave. "We'll just leave you two crazy kids alone then," Scott said as Ramona conjured up a door to sub space.

Roxy gripped her sword at the word 'crazy', but felt herself relax when Knives rubbed her stomach and gave her that cute 18 year old smile of her's.

"I'm going to figure out a way past that one of these days, Chau," Roxy said as Knives pushed her back down on the bed once Scott, Ramona, and Neil were gone.

"Maybe. But until then," Knives said moving her hands down to Roxy's belt.

**Due to the rating of this story we regretfully must omit what happens next between Roxy and Knives. It was very sexy though. You probably would've enjoyed reading it… that didn't come out right. Umm… anyway back to the story.**

* * *

**The Following Day**

"Ramona Flowers. Ever since you first invaded my dreams I knew there was something about you that was different from most girls. We may have met under the oddest of circumstances, but the end result is what matters don't you think? The point I'm trying and failing to get across is. Ramona Flowers, will you marry me… Oh who am I kidding! ?" Scott shouted at his reflection.

"That had to be the worst attempt at a proposal in the history of time," he muttered to himself. He'd spent most of the morning while Ramona was at her job trying to come up with the perfect way to propose to Ramona, but he just couldn't think of the right words. He went to ask Kim for help, but she told Scott this was one thing he was going to have to do on his own.

***Ding-dong***

"Who could that be?" Scott wondered going downstairs to answer the door. He opened it and was surprised to see who was there. "Nat."

"It's Envy, Scott," she corrected. She hated being called Natalie, especially Nat. But for one reason or another she couldn't bring herself to get upset with Scott when he slipped up. "Is it alright if I come inside?" She asked him.

"Uh, sure. No problem," he said allowing Envy to walk inside the apartment. He was at a loss for words. The last person he'd ever expect to see again would be Envy Adams.

"So I heard that Tom came back from the dead," Envy said lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah. He was back for a short time," Scott answered wondering what Envy wanted.

"Did you kick his ass?" She asked inhaling the smoke and blowing it out.

"Totally! You should've seen it! The battle was spectacular!" Scott exclaimed grinning like an idiot. Envy looked at Scott's right hand and saw the ring he planned to give Ramona.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked him. Scott's grin disappeared.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to hide the ring in his pant's pocket. Envy looked at Scott. She felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. "Envy," she whispered.

"Not that I'm upset to see you or anything, but do you still have a thing for me? Because I'm kind of getting that signal," Scott said starting to sweat. "Didn't we get closure in Volume 6?"

**For the last time Scott this isn't based off of… oh just forget it. He's never going to realize it.**

Envy didn't answer Scott's question.

* * *

_"So…um…I'll call you tonight?" Scott asked._

_"Call me every damn night," Natalie told Scott with a sweet smile on her face._

* * *

Envy put a hand over her heart. She was so different back then; that memory burned and she wasn't sure why. A green aura began to envelope her body.

"You have a green aura surrounding you Envy. You're green with…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" She roared in an almost demonic voice and pinned Scott against the wall. The green aura wasn't what freaked Scott out. It was her eyes. They turned green. They were seriously scaring him. Not only that, but a white **'I'** appeared on her forehead out of nowhere.

"Nat," Scott started, but Envy chucked him across the room. He crashed into the table in the center breaking the entire thing. "Natalie! ? What has gotten into you?" He exclaimed pulling out the power of courage.

"My name… is ENVY!" She shouted and then her aura grew exponentially. Part of a weapon shot out of her chest and she gripped it. She yanked out of her chest what appeared to be a scythe from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

**Natalie Adams earned the power of Hell Mouth!**

"It's Envy!" She screamed and rushed her ex-lover. The color wheel appeared before Scott's eyes again initiating the battle. Envy sliced and diced at every possible inch of Scott that she could reach. Scott deflected them as fast as possible and with one swing locked their weapons.

"Get a hold of yourself," he said trying to break through to Envy. She growled at him and knocked him back. She took a swing at his chest getting a hit in. Scott leapt back clutching his chest. The color wheel began going back into motion again and Scott was too slow to keep up. Envy swung he weapon at Scott cutting into his leg.

Scott clamped down on his teeth to keep from yelling and made a blind strike with his sword. Envy screamed as Scott's sword pierced the flesh of her shoulder. She yanked her scythe out of Scott and drove the top of her foot into his chin. Scott's teeth clamped together even harder as he flew up towards the ceiling and crashed into it. His bones rattled from the impact.

He fell back to the floor and Envy kicked him in the side of his face nearly breaking something. Scott soared over to the staircase. As he flew towards it he saw the ring flying from his pocket. He crashed into the staircase and was knocked out. Envy approached Scott and took the power of courage from his unmoving hand. The golden color died out and changed to a green one.

**Envy Adams stole the power of courage!**

She then saw something sparkling on the ground and knelt down. She saw it was the ring Scott planned on giving Ramona. Envy felt a tear roll down her cheek and wiped it away. She picked up the ring, put it in her pocket, and left the apartment.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: This is Scott Pilgrim's extrodinarily complicated little life and it's only going to get worse as the story progresses. Will he get back the ring and the sword? And more importantly what is wrong with Envy? And why are these gaming characters appearing? All these questions you'd think this were 'LOST'. Keep reading to discover the answers. See ya!**


	5. Return to Chaos

Envy stepped into her luxury apartment. She had literally anything a girl could ask for and yet she felt a deep longing in her heart. When she split with Scott and got back together with Todd she thought that she had found the one. 'The one', however, was nothing but a total cheat. Envy entered her room and tossed aside the power of courage. She walked to her dresser and opened it. The thing was empty except for a single picture. It was a picture she and Scott once took back in the day.

"I looked so happy then," she thought. She put the picture back in the drawer and then placed the ring Scott wanted to give Ramona in there as well.

She wasn't sure why she attacked Scott. She just felt this powerful wave of jealousy overtake her. She could never bring herself to admit it out loud, but Scott was probably the best relationship she'd ever had. She remembered that song she wrote over a year ago when she saw Scott again at her concert.

She didn't realize it until after that particular concert, but she had unconsciously written a portion of that song about Scott. Not only that, but she kept her gaze transfixed on Scott for perhaps the entire song. When she saw him with Ramona she felt a small twinge of jealousy.

"What are you saying, Envy?" She thought. "That when you were in love with Todd there was a part of you that was still in love with Scott?" She sighed and slumped into her bed and looked at the ceiling.

Who knows? If Scott hadn't started that stupid argument with her then maybe they'd still be together. Maybe she'd be the one Scott would be giving this ring to.

"Guess I'll never know," she said.

* * *

**Scott and Ramona's apartment**

"Scott! My Scott senses were tingling!" Wallace shouted bursting into the apartment. "I got here as soon as I could. And judging by the wrecked look of the place I'm going to go out on a limb and say that I arrived too late."

"You think?" Scott asked pulling himself up.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Wallace asked.

"In this order: Envy showed up, attacked me, stole the power of courage, and yes I'm more or less alright."

"Envy! That bitch!" Wallace cursed. "Did she take anything else?"

"Just a ring. Ooops," Scott said realizing that he slipped up.

"A ring? Don't tell me that you're actually planning on."

"Yes I'm planning on proposing to Ramona," Scott cut him off. "If you plan on issuing me one of your ridiculous ultimatums then so be it, but there is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. And I mean that."

Wallace was actually speechless. He's never seen Scott this determined about something in his life. Ok he's never seen Scott this determined in his life. "Ok Scott here's you ultimatum. Under no circumstances are you to chicken out of proposing to Ramona. Or else."

"Or else what?" Scott asked.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened the last time you didn't fulfill one of my ultimatums?"

* * *

_**Last time**_

_Scott crashed through the front door of his and Wallace's apartment knocking the entire thing out of place._

_"Best fighter in Toronto, huh? Not impressed," Wallace said rubbing his fist._

* * *

"I think you knocked out one of my teeth during that fight," Scott said remembering that day when he was still living with Wallace.

"So am I understood?" Wallace asked.

"Understood," Scott said. "This'll be one ultimatum I'll have no problem dealing with."

"Excellent, but for now we have to get you prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what?" Scott asked.

"In case Envy makes a repeat appearance," Wallace said. "Or any of those other gaming characters that have been oddly showing up out of nowhere."

"Can I get some rest first? I've had a rather rough day."

"Absolutely not Scott. Your training starts today. Now drop and give me 20."

"Are you kid-?"

"Did I stutter soldier! ? Drop!" Wallace yelled.

**Rising up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet **

**Just a man and his will to survive**

"295, 296, 297. Come on Scott! Put your back into it!" Wallace ordered as Scott continued his sit-ups.

**So many times, it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight to keep them alive**

"I want to see you bench this, Scott! Who are you! ? Superman or Michael Cera! ? LIFT!" Wallace ordered as Scott tried benching over 300 pounds.

**It's the eye of the tiger **

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the eyeeeee**

**Of the TIGERRRR!**

* * *

**4 weeks of rigorous, bone breaking, will smashing, training later**

"Keep it together, Scott! Just twenty more seconds!" Wallace said as Scott jumped rope like he never jumped rope before. "Annnd, time!" Scott stopped and collapsed against the floor.

"I…hate… you… right…now," Scott said barely breathing. He'd just been jumping rope for twenty minutes straight; no breaks at all.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Scott," Wallace said.

"Oh yeah? I beg to differ," Scott said remembering the whole dying incident from a year ago.

"Regardless, by the time I'm through with you you'll be ready to take on any sort of threats that come your way. Now get some rest," Wallace said throwing Scott a water bottle. "See you tomorrow," Wallace said exiting the apartment. "Hey Ramona. Nice new hair color," he complimented as she walked passed him. Ramona's hair color was now brown.

**Fun Fact: Brown is Mary Elizabeth Winstead's natural hair color.**

"How's Wallace's training camp going for you?" Ramona asked taking off her coat and laying it on the couch.

"Terrible," Scott said sitting at the couch draining his water bottle. "We've been training non-stop these past four weeks. I don't think I can last much longer," he said after finishing his drink in one gulp.

"Well if it's any consolation I find you very attractive right now," Ramona said to her boyfriend while running her hand up his leg. Scott looked at Ramona, who had a devious look on her face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked. Scott didn't answer; he just acted. In the seconds that followed, Scott and Ramona were kissing one another fiercely. Scott lifted her off the couch and carried her up the stairs; not once looking to see where he was going. Scott entered their room and slammed the bedroom door behind him; pressing Ramona up against it.

"Scott," she said impressed. Scott assaulted her neck making Ramona let out a loud moan; running her hands over his back and through his shaggy hair. Scott moved them both over to the bed and laid her on top of it. Scott wasted no time and crawled on top of her. Scott ripped Ramona's shirt off (**literally).**

As the heat between them continued to rise the phone on the night stand started to ring. Scott reached out for it, but Ramona shot out her hand grabbing his wrist.

"Let the machine get it," she whispered before sliding her tongue down Scott's throat. Scott did as he was told and moved his hands towards Ramona's back to unclasp her bra.

_**Hi you've reached the home of Scott Pilgrim and Ramona Flowers. You know the drill. *Beep***_

"Scott? I know you there, Scott," his sister Stacey said on the other end. "Well whenever you decided to quit making out with Ramona to listen to this message, I'm calling to tell you that Kim's getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning. Wallace has probably told you this, but in the off chance that he hasn't we're all going to the newly renovated Chaos Theatre tomorrow to hang out as Kim's probably been bored out of her mind these past four weeks."

**Fun Fact: The Chaos Theatre was shut down following Gideon Graves' death. It was in the process of being torn down during 'Scott and Knives vs. the Arcade'. Why Todd was using a condemned building as his base of operations still remains a mystery. In the year that followed the Chaos Theatre has been under new ownership. No one knows the owner's name. Just his initials: B.L.O**.

"Am I that obvious?" Scott asked in reference to his sister knowing that he and Ramona were in bed together.

"Pretty much," Ramona answered sliding her hand down Scott's chest. "Let's not talk about that right now," she said while moving her lips close to Scott's; just close enough to tease him.

With one swift motion Scott removed Ramona's bra and then the phone started to ring again. Scott didn't even wait for the answering machine this time. He grabbed the phone and shoved it off the nightstand unplugging it in the process.

"Now where were we?"

"Oh, Scott," Ramona said and then kissed him.

* * *

**The Chaos Theatre; the following day**

"So what was it like being in the hospital for so long?" Scott asked Kim Pine as they along with Ramona and Stacey waited outside the Chaos Theatre for Neil, Knives (who thankfully wasn't bringing along Roxy), Wallace, and Stephen.

"Let's see. It was boring and the food sucked. The only interesting thing was the Syfy networks all day airing of the Final Destination series."

"I've always liked the third one the best," Ramona said leaning against the wall of the theatre.

"Really? Why?" Scott asked.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest," Ramona answered. "However, the unclear ending still gets on my nerves to this day," she added.

"Hey everyone. Guess who's about to be drunk?" The four friends heard Wallace ask as he walked down the street towards them.

"Let me guess. You," Stacey said.

"That is correct," Wallace said as Neil along with the other stopped next to him.

"Hey Stacey," Neil said to the younger Pilgrim.

"Hi Neil," she said back to him; her eyes giving Neil the once over.

**Percent Chance that Stacey and Neil are attracted to one another: 95%**

Neil's lips formed into a smile when he noticed her eyes traveling up and down.

**Make that 99.9%**

"Well shall we go inside?" Scott asked. The gang nodded and the headed inside the Chaos Theatre.

"Awesome," Neil said in amazement as they ventured into the massive club. His eyes traveled over to the right where he saw the biggest 'Dance Dance Revolution' machine ever. He was drawn to it like a mouth to a flame. Stacey trotted after him.

"Do I detect a few sparks flying between those two," Wallace said.

"Sparks? Who ever said anything about sparks?" Scott asked.

"Scott you truly are clueless," Kim muttered in her usual voice.

"Wait. My sister and Neil? Don't be ridiculous," he said. The gang could tell that he was saying that more to convince himself than the others. "I mean. She's my sister and Neil is one of my closest friends."

"Scott, your sister is twenty years old. Playing the overprotective brother will just seem odd at this point," Kim said to the elder Pilgrim.

Scott opened his mouth, but just as he did the sound of someone yelling caught his attention. The group looked up and saw a person flying through the air. He crashed to the floor and slid in front of the group. His body was flashing red.

"What happened to you?" Knives asked him.

"They did," he said pointing a shaky finger at one of the pyramids in the club. Standing at the top of was the rock band 'Crash and the Boys (and one girl)'.

"Crash and the Boys? Haven't seen them since they tried to help me take down Todd in Volume 3," Scott said.

"Didn't you fight Todd on your own?" Knives asked Scott.

"Did I?" Scott asked. He couldn't remember.

"Scott Pilgrim!" Crash shouted from the top of the pyramid.

"What! ?" Scott shouted back to them.

"We're looking for a challenge. We've kicked everyone's butts here in musical battle thus far. We're hoping you could provide us with some real challenge."

"Thanks, but no thanks Crash. My bass playing days have been over for about a year," Scott told them.

"Relax Pilgrim. This isn't about one party humiliating the other."

"I don't know," Scott said uneasily.

"Come on Scott. What's the worst that could happen?" Ramona asked him.

**Fun Fact: Never say 'what's the worst that could happen'. Something bad usually does.**

"I guess you're right," Scott said still sounding a bit uneasy as he walked up the stairs to the top of the adjacent pyramid.

"Your weapon, Scott," Crash said tossing Scott a bass. He caught the musical instrument and put his hand into his shirt. He pulled out a necklace, which had his lucky bass pick attached to it. He'd held onto it even after he left Sex bob-omb.

"Where are your instruments?" He asked then remembered what happened during Volume 3. "Oh that's right. You don't need instruments anymore."

**For those of you who only saw the movie, Crash and the Boys possessed the ability to manipulate sound through sheer will in Volume 3.**

"When you're ready Scott," Crash said. Just as the battle was about to begin parts of a cage fell from the ceiling cutting Scott off at the front and at the sides. The floor opened up revealing a pit of spikes.

"Crash! What the fuck! ?" Scott cursed looking down at the spikes.

"Don't worry Scott. We're in the same predicament as well, Crash said as he and his band mates were also cut off and had a pit of spikes awaiting them if the fell. A white **'I' **manifested on all three of their foreheads.

**BASS BATTLE! FIGHT!**

Crash and the Boys commenced to begin playing bass without the need for their instruments. Scott felt himself get blown back a little by their combined bass playing and played the first song that came to his mind, which was the battle theme for Final Fantasy 2. The boys laughed at Scott's feeble efforts and switched up to a different bass riff pushing Scott back further. Scott tried the battle theme to Golden Sun this time, but Crash just countered it getting Scott back even further.

"Forget the game themes Scott!" Kim shouted to him. "Try something different!" Scott did as told and switched up to the bass for the song 'The Middle'. To his delight Crash and the Boys started moving backward.

"Keep it together boys!" Crash ordered his team. They once again countered Scott's song making him inch back even closer to the edge of the pyramid. Scott tried again this time playing a sped up version of the bass for 'Psycho Killer'. They were caught off guard, but quickly adapted.

"Hey Pilgrim! Recognize this! ?" Crash yelled and then started playing a familiar bass solo while the other two boys (well, other boy and girl) watched.

"Shit!" Scott thought recognizing the bass solo as what Todd played right before he defeated him. Crash sped up the tempo of his solo making it hard for Scott to concentrate. It wasn't any good. Anything that he played Crash could easily counter. Scott was left with only one option now. He started playing the bass like a wild man breaking off Crash's concentration. He was unable to counter Scott's bass as he had no idea what it was.

"Take this!" Scott yelled and played his bass as loudly as possible emitting a powerful shockwave blasting Crash and the Boys off their pyramid.

**K.O.! **The announcer shouted.

As Crash and the Boys fell to their deaths Wallace shot out his hand and concentrated making them stop their descent downward to the spikes.

"How are you doing that?" Knives asked in amazement.

"Just a little trick Mobile taught me," Wallace answered as he set the boys down on the floor. The Chaos Theatre was silent for a moment.

"Um. Should someone call security?" One of the people in the theatre asked.

"Yeah. I guess so," another random person agreed. A few minutes later the security team came and carted off Crash and the Boys, who all had a splitting head ache and no recollection of what they just did.

"So, I'm Scott Pilgrim," Scott said taking the microphone. "Ex-bassist for Sex bob-omb. Considering how I just got what I assume to be the musical entertainment for tonight arrested I figured maybe we could play you guys a song. If that's alright with you guys," he finished looking down at Kim and Stephen.

"I don't have a problem with it," Kim said putting on her special gloves. "I've missed playing the drums."

"Sure why not?" Stephen muttered as they headed for the pyramid that had an electric guitar and drum set on it. Scott took the bass with him and ran to the other pyramid.

"This'll be just like the good old days, huh?" Scott said with glee as Kim sat at the drums and Stephen picked up the guitar.

"What good days?" Kim asked though she did have a smile on her face.

"Ok this is a song we like to call Launch Pad McQuack," Scott announced.

"We haven't played that song in a year," Stephen said. "I don't remember the lyrics."

"That song had lyrics?" Scott asked.

"A few."

"Well just make them up," Scott said as Kim raised her drum sticks into the air.

"We are Sex Bob-omb and we are here to fill in for Crash and the Boys! One, two, three, four!"

And the song began. At first the people in the audience just stood in their places, but then after a few minutes passed the whole club was jumping. Wallace was dancing like a drunken mad man.

**Fun Fact: At this moment Wallace is a drunken mad man!**

Ramona and Knives were executing a series of ninja like dance moves. And Neil and Stacey were dancing rather close together.

**They were grinding on one another to be exact. Fortunately for the pair Scott couldn't see them.**

Scott was grinning like a total idiot the entire song. He didn't realize how much he missed playing bass. He started to jump around on the pyramid as he sped up his bass' tempo. He would've stayed with the band, but there was no way he was going to sell out to Gideon. Though the band was better without him he was glad to be playing with them again just this once. The Chaos Theatre continued to be full of life as Scott and the gang continued with their music.

During the last minute of the song Sex Bob-omb just went plain insane with their instruments. Scott was on his knees playing every single section of the bass not carrying how it sounded. Kim was swinging her drum sticks at the drums so hard you'd think she would break them, but given the special type of material she made them out of that wasn't going to happen. Stephen of course was still holding the final note of the sound; yelling it as loudly as possible. The song was now completed and the audience all had blank stares on their faces.

"The suspense is killing me," Stephen said as the audience continued to blankly look at them. Then he heard someone start to clap. Then another person, and another, and another until the entire section of the Chaos Theatre was breaking out into a thunderous applause.

"They like. They really like us," Stephen said. He looked like he was about to almost cry with happiness.

Kim rolled her eyes, but supposed that Stephen had a right to be happy. After having Knives and Neil as their only fans for a year she guessed this was only natural. Kim decided to let the Stephen has his moment and began to walk down the steps when she saw her again. The small girl from her dreams several weeks ago. She was looking up at Kim and then started to maneuver her way through the audience. Kim immediately ran down the pyramid steps and started to weave her way through the massive crowd trying to keep the girl in sight. She finally broke through, but didn't see any sign of the girl.

"Am I losing it?" She wondered then heard the sound of a child giggling. Her head whipped to the right. Standing in front of the door to the ladies room was the girl. Kim's feet started moving without her even thinking about it. The sound of all the drunk and rowdy party goers faded out into the background. All Kim could focus on was the girl. The child looked at Kim and then ran inside the women's bathroom. Kim broke into a fast run and dashed into the restroom. The child was gone again.

"Little girl? Hello?" Kim called out. Kim heard the sound of someone crying now. Kim slowly crept forward. The restroom was huge and it gave her the creeps. She heard the cries coming from one of the stalls.

"You can do this," Kim said to reassure herself. She took in a deep breath and pushed open the door to the stall. She saw a woman who looked around her age whimpering in the corner.

"Rats," Kim thought having lost track of the child. Still she wondered what was wrong with the other woman. "Is something wrong?" No answer. "Are you alright?" Kim asked putting a hand on her shoulder. The woman snarled and spun around. She swung out her hand almost taking a scratch at Kim; Kim's eyes widened in pure shock and horror. The woman's eyes were completely blood shot. Kim could almost feel her lust for blood.

She took a few steps back; too frightened to make a move. The woman looked like something out of Resident Evil. She charged Kim, who put up her hands to stop the woman from reaching her. As she continued to snap at Kim attempting to take a bite out of her, Kim felt her resolve come flowing back into her and she snapped the zombie's neck. More growls could be heard in the giant bathroom and then a plethora of zombies raced out of the many stalls of the huge bathroom. Kim pulled on her gloves and then pulled out her sticks. She then placed the two ends of them together and they both started to glow until they were connected into a single staff. The staff then grew in length.

"You want a piece of me? Then come on," she taunted them. The zombies all charged forward determined to make a meal out of Kim. She stood her ground until they were within a few feet and then she leapt into the air while swinging her staff slicing into one of the zombie's necks. It collapsed to the floor as Kim landed back on it.

She fell to her knees and held up her staff, which two of the zombies rushed into cutting them both in half. She jumped up and swung her staff slicing off three of the other attacking zombies heads' off. She then thrust it behind her impaling one of them in the chest. She swung it forward flinging the zombie off her weapon and into the wall. In little more than five seconds Kim found herself surrounded on all sides by the blood thirsty zombies. Kim didn't look scared. She actually looked excited.

"Hey guys," a new arrival called out. The zombies turned their attention to a dark section of the bathroom. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" A woman asked stepping out of the shadows. She had two swords slung over her back, was wearing a red shirt with an umbrella on it, and had short black hair.

**Name: Project Alice**

**Rating: B.A. (Bad ass)**

"You want a piece too?" Kim asked taking a fighting stance.

"I don't want just a piece baby," Alice said pulling out her swords. "I want all of you."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This chapter was supposed to continue a bit more, but it's already going for about 4,000 words now, so I decided to end it here. The story will start following the plot of Indigo Prophecy more in the coming chapters. Drop me a review and let me know if you like the story. It'll only help me grow more as a writer. The next chapter features probably the most action of the story thus far.**


	6. Perfect Chaos

**A/N: Fair warning. This is a very long chapter. It's over 6,000 words.

* * *

**

**The Good:**

**Scott Pilgrim: Obviously the main protagonist of the story. References the graphic novels at least once every chapter even though the other characters have tried to tell him that the story isn't based off the novels.**

**Kim Pine: Drummer for Sex Bob-omb. Plagued by visions of the Indigo Child.**

**Knives Chau: Bad Ass ninja. Finally over her long time crush on Scott. **

**Wallace Wells: Established in a flash back as the only character to ever defeat Scott in a fair fight; emphasis on the word 'fair'.**

**Stacey Pilgrim: Scott's little sister. 99.9% chance that she has a crush on Neil.**

**Neil Nordegraf: New bassist for Sex bob-omb. Almost as big a video game nut as Scott is. 99.9% chance that he will reciprocate Stacey's crush.**

**Ramona Flowers: Scott's girlfriend. Unaware that he plans on asking her to marry him. Can handle herself in a fight.**

* * *

**The Bad:**

**Envy Adams: Scott's second ex-girl friend. Seems to still have long buried feelings for Scott. Stole both the power of courage and the ring he planned to propose to Ramona with.**

* * *

**The Neutral: **

**Roxy Ritcher: Currently in a relationship with Knives Chau. She's not evil. She just doesn't like Scott.**

* * *

**The Ugly:**

**Julie Powers: Bitchy to the extreme and yet is always seen hanging around Scott and the gang despite the fact that they don't seem to get along.**

* * *

"I don't want just a piece baby," Alice said pulling out her swords. "I want all of you."

"Then bring it on," and Kim sprinted at Alice, staff held high. She took a furious swing at Alice, who ducked it and delivered a kick to Kim's waist. Kim was sent flying into the sink destroying it. Kim fell to the floor; water from the destroyed sink falling over her.

"Humph," she scoffed. "You aren't even worth killing," Alice said turning to leave.

"Hey," Kim called out pulling herself up. "I'm not finished with you yet." Alice stopped in her tracks, rolled her eyes, and began to turn around.

"You'll be saving yourself an early death if you just-ahh!" Alice was cut across the face by Kim's drum staff. She rubbed her cheek and saw the blood on her fingers. "What's that thing made of?" She asked.

"Yeah. Like I'm telling you," Kim said not noticing Alice's cut healing itself.

"Ok so it looks like I underestimated you," Alice said taking a fighting stance.

"Let's go," Kim said.

**GIRL FIGHT!**

Alice twirled her swords and started to run towards Kim. Kim did a back flip kicking Alice in the chin. Alice flipped in the air and fell to the floor. Kim appeared over her and swung down her staff. Alice rolled to the right missing the attack and kicked Kim's legs out from under her.

* * *

"Those were some pretty nice moves," Stacey said to Neil. She had her back up against one of the Time Crisis video games; her hands on the collar of Neil's jacket.

"Thanks. You were pretty cool yourself out there," he said with one hand on Stacey's waist; the other running down her cheek. Stacey smiled and stood on her tip toes while Neil dipped his head closer. They were so close and yet just as their lips were about to touch Neil stopped himself.

"What's wrong?" Stacey asked him; breathe from her lips caressing Neil's.

"I'm sorry, Stacey," he apologized though he didn't move away from her. "It's just that Scott's my friend and you're his sister."

"Good grief," Stacey said and slammed Neil up against the machine. "Neil do you know how pathetically clichéd that is?" Stacey asked. "Who cares if Scott's your friend? Does that change the way you're starting to feel about me?"

"No," Neil replied quickly.

"Then there's no problem," Stacey said and with that she began to pull down Neil's head.

**Second time's the charm right? Wrong! ?**

A scream broke through the moment between the two making them jump apart. Neil saw someone or something dashing at the pair. Neil pulled Stacey close to him avoiding the charging zombie. It smashed into one of the video game machines knocking it over.

"What the Hell?" Stacey thought holding onto Neil. The zombie sprang up looking very ravenous. Neil's head whipped to the Time Crisis game. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to one of the light guns. Neil blinked his eyes a few times as a few words flashed in front of his eyes:

**Press any button to join**

He pressed the player 1 button and grabbed one of the guns. He literally pulled it from the machine. The zombie ran forward and Neil fired at its head killing it instantly.

"Coooool," Neil said staring at the gun.

"Neil? How did you do that?" A wide eyed Stacey asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he told her.

**Co-op mode available**

The words flashed before Neil's eyes and he repeated the process for the second light gun.

"Take it," he said holding out the gun.

"Neil, are you serious? Look out!" She screamed shoving Neil out of the way and shooting another zombie in the head.

"What the Hell is going on here?" The pair heard Scott yell. He along with Ramona and Knives were running towards them.

"We have absolutely no idea," Stacey said. "These things just attacked us…"

"Are those light guns?" Ramona asked.

"Long story," Neil said to her as Scott looked at the zombies.

"We have to get out of here," Scott told his friends.

"What?" Ramona asked.

"These things are Majini," he said.

"What?" Ramona asked having absolutely no idea what her brother was talking about.

"Zombies!" Scott yelled so loudly that he sent her flying in the other direction.

"Whoops," Scott said looking a tad embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologized assisting Ramona to her feet. "But like I was saying we need to get out of here before any more of these things show up. And more will show up believe me."

"You aren't going anywhere," Julie said stepping into the light.

"Julie? What do you want?" Ramona asked.

"What I've always wanted. You guys out of my life for good!" Julie shouted. She grabbed her glasses and threw them at Scott, who caught them in his right hand.

**Fun Fact: Julie isn't being influenced by the Indigo Mark. She's just a real bitch.**

"This looks strangely familiar," he thought and then felt Julie's knee enter his gut followed by her snatching back her glasses, flipping Scott to the floor, and placing her glasses back over her eyes.

"You unbelievable…!" Ramona yelled, but Julie delivered a kick to the right side of her throat forcing her into one of the machines.

"Freeze!"Neil ordered her.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the babies of the group. Stacey Pilgrim and Young Neil," Julie said without looking behind her.

**Neil just had a monumental hole punched through his chest!**

"Who are you calling a baby, bitch?" Stacey asked; gun pointed at her back. Neil's gun was pointing uselessly at the floor. His spirit crushed.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed person in the back would you?" She asked.

"You're right... actually, you're wrong," Stacey said and opened fire. Julie leapt in the air dodging the bullet by about an inch. Stacey fired several more times, but Julie dodged them all like she was something out of the Matrix.

"Come on Neil! I can't fight her alone!" She shouted to the disheartened Neil. Julie ran towards Stacey, who kept firing and missing. She grabbed Stacey by the shirt, lifted her into the air, and slammed her back down.

"Leave my friends alone!" Scott ordered Julie getting back to his feet.

"You can't win Pilgrim. You've seen my new abilities come from Albert Wesker himself. What hope do you possibly have of defeating me?"

"Funny you should ask that. You see…. Ummm."

**Fun Fact: Resident Evil 5 is one of a select group of games that Scott could never beat. So essentially he's doomed.**

"Alice," Julie said into a wrist communicator. "I think it's high time we let the rest our 'friends' out for a bite," she said.

* * *

"Copy that," Alice said deflecting another strike from Kim's drum staff. "Hey boys," she said to the zombies, who turned to her. "Have fun," she said looking towards the exit to the bathroom. The zombies all charged out the door. A horrified expression came across Kim's face.

"You bitch!" She screamed at her. She began to thrash about with her staff putting Alice back on defense. Despite her wild swinging, Kim had Alice on her toes. She blocked as many strikes as she could. She backed into the wall and Kim thrust forward to impale her. Alice ducked the attack and tackled Kim to the floor. She pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kim's head. Kim knocked the gun away making her shoot one of the pipes for the sinks. It blasted out more water getting both girls wet.

Kim kicked Alice off her and collected her staff. Alice fired another bullet, which Kim dove to dodge. Alice fired again and Kim swung her staff slicing the bullet in half. Alice ran at Kim, took a jump, and kicked her in the teeth knocking her into one of the stalls.

* * *

"Run for your lives!" An innocent bystander yelled as the zombies darted from the restroom. People all went scattering in multiple directions to avoid the flesh eating monsters. Some weren't so lucky and were tackled to the floor; being ripped to pieces by the zombies.

"I'll leave you to deal with my 'friends'. So long suckers," Julie said and turned to leave.

"Stop right there!" Stacey ordered Julie.

"Just give up Pilgrim!" She avoided Julie's light gun shots and kicked her in the chin launching her into the upper level of the chaos theatre. "Seeing as you're the Chris to her Jill, why don't you join her! ?" Julie also shouted at the still distraught Neil before hurdling him up to the same part of the Chaos Theatre.

Scott raced towards Julie, but she just threw out her fist hitting Scott in the face without even looking.

"There'd be nothing on this Earth that would give me greater pleasure than finishing you off Scott. But I have my orders," she said.

"Orders? From who?" Scott asked her.

"Him," Julie said and kicked Scott in the chest while he was still down. Scott flew through the air and landed on one of the Pyramids. Standing before him was a man dressed in a dark hooded coat.

"Who are you?" Scott asked while still on the ground.

"They call me The Oracle," he answered. He pulled Scott to his feet and plunged his fist directly into Scott's chest. Scott faltered back. He felt like he just received a punch from a sledge hammer. His vision instantly became blurry allowing the Oracle to punch him across the mouth and then in the nose. He back handed Scott to the other end of the pyramid and Scott nearly fell off. He began pushing himself up, but then felt his strength leave him and he fell back down.

**Scott Pilgrim has met his match!**

* * *

Ramona dug herself out of the rubble she had landed in. If she saw Julie again she was going to kick that bitch's ass to kingdom come. She heard one of the Majini snarl and rolled on to her back. She threw out both her legs knocking back the Majini, but it rushed back at her. Ramona threw up her hands to keep it back. The Majini then started to grow something from its mouth. Ramona wasn't sure what the hell it was, but knew the thing was going to take a bite out of her if she didn't do something quick!

***Slice!***

The Majini's head fell off its body and Ramona shoved it away from here allowing her to see that Knives was the one that cut off its head.

"Thanks Knives," Ramona thanked. "Do you have any idea what's going on here? It's like we've fallen in the middle of 'Shaun of the Dead' or something. And where are Stephen and Wallace?" She asked as Knives gave her one of her knives.

"These things are Majini," Knives explained.

"I know that," Ramona said.

"Oh. Well they're zombies."

"I already know that much."

"If you know that why did you ask me to explain it to you then?" Knives asked crossing her arms.

"I mean where did they come from?"

"I don't know. Probably the same place all these other video game characters are spawning from. I have no clue where Wallace is and Stephen bugged out the second the Majini all appeared from the girl's bathroom."

"Look out!" Both girls shouted spotting a Majini charging from behind the other.

**Get Ready! **The announcer's voice sounded. Knives and Ramona looked at each other.

***Nod***

**Here we go!**

Ramona and Knives back flipped and then ran towards one another. They jumped at each other and then ran up one another's feet like they were some sort of ninjas.

**Oh wait. They are ninjas.**

The Majini crashed into each other and Knives and Ramona pushed off each others' feet propelling them behind their assailants. They rushed them and sliced off their heads. Another zombie appeared and Ramona stretched out her hand to Knives. She took it and swung Ramona towards it slicing off his head. Yet another one came sprinting for the two ladies making them sigh in mild agitation.

"Won't they ever learn?" Ramona asked and jumped over its head throwing out a kick at its throat while Knives directed a kick to the front of its throat. The attacks hit at the same time crushing its throat.

**Combo!**

They took off its head for good measure, but were instantly surrounder by several more zombies. They nodded in understanding and went back on the attack executing as many combos as possible to take them down.

* * *

Back on the second floor Stacey was still locked in fierce combat with Julie.

**Reload!** The announcer's voice said when Stacey ran out of ammo. Stacey looked at the nearest machine and fired at it granting her full ammo.

"Neil! I need you help!" She yelled to him as he stood lifelessly in the corner. Julie cart wheeled to Stacey and kicked the gun from her hands. She then kicked Stacey in the forehead. Stacey flew through the air and landed next to the petrified Neil. Her head felt like it was on fire at the moment. There was no way she could keep up this fight with Julie alone.

"Neil, please," she said shaking him; still no response. "Damn it Neil!" She cursed and then did the only thing she hadn't tried. She kissed him fully on the lips. Neil's eyes were so wide you'd think they'd pop out of his head. He then shut them and kissed Stacey with as much fire as she was kissing him.

**Neil's self-worth is restored!**

Neil broke the kiss and stood up with the most determined look in his eyes. You could almost see the fire in them. Julie raised an eyebrow and sprinted at Neil using her 'Wesker like' speed. Neil wasn't afraid though. He ducked her punch with ease and saw the words '**counterattack!' **appear in front of him. He kicked her in the boob sending her falling off the second floor and crashing onto one of the gaming machines.

Two icons appeared before Neil and Stacey, which they reached forward and touched.

**Neil and Stacey unlocked new costumes and weapons!**

Neil was now dressed exactly like Chris Redfield from Resident Evil 5. Stacey was dressed like Jill Valentine from the flashback scene of Resident Evil 5 complete with her hair tied in a pony tail and with the hat. Both individuals were sporting rifles as well as shotguns slung over their backs and combat knives.

"Sweet," Neil thought then looked at Stacey. "Looking good," he complimented.

"Thanks," she said still thinking about the kiss from a few seconds ago. Shaking her head she cocked her gun. "Ready to kick some zombie butt?" She asked.

"I'm ready if you are," he said taking her hand and the pair leapt off the second floor and re-entered the fray; guns blazing.

* * *

**Switching back to our hero**

The Oracle blocked Scott's blow and punched him straight in the heart. Scott flinched and The Oracle slammed his elbow into Scott's back. Scott fell down and was kneed in the face during the descent blasting him upward. The Oracle snatched Scott's shirt and body slammed him back to the pyramid floor. All of Scott's bones were rattling. He wouldn't be surprised if some of them were broken. He struggled to get up, but The Oracle didn't even bother to wait. He grabbed Scott and pulled him back up to his feet.

"Fuck you!" Scott cursed and kicked The Oracle in his nuts. The Oracle shouted out and released his grip on Scott, who seized the moment and went on the offensive.

He uppercut The Oracle leapt into the air, jumped after him, locked his legs around him, flipped, and sent the guy falling back downwards. The Oracle crashed to the floor and only just managed to roll out of Scott's path as he tried to land on his neck. The two began to trade blows again. Neither staying on the offensive for long. The Oracle elbowed Scott in his side, deflected Scott's next punch and jumped over his head. Scott spun around and saw The Oracle thrust his hand forward. The Oracle didn't even touch Scott and yet he felt a blow to his stomach. He was blown back and fell down the stairs making a hard crash at the bottom. Lip bleeding Scott turned over to his back and saw another Majini towering over him. A gunshot followed and the Majini was headless.

"Get up brother," Stacey said helping him to his feet.

"Stacey?" Scott asked surprised by what she was wearing.

"Don't ask. I can't explain it," she said.

"Where's everyone else?" Scott asked forgetting about The Oracle for a moment. Gunshots rang out and then Neil came running into view with Knives and Ramona.

"There will be more zombies coming. We need to fall back," he said then looked at the pyramid. "Get down!" He ordered and then started to fire his rifle at The Oracle who was running down the stairs at the pair. He dodged all the bullets Neil fired towards him like nothing.

"Come on!" Stacey yelled pulling Scott so he'd follow her.

"What about Kim? Or Wallace? Or Stephen?" Scott asked as they all made a break for it.

"Stephen vacated the premise. I don't know what happened to Wallace or Kim," Stacey informed him shooting another zombie as they continued to fall back. Neil was bringing up the rear as they ran; firing off as many rounds at The Oracle as he that one of the bullets would hit, but it was no good.

The Oracle caught up with him and knocked away his rifle and kicked Neil to the floor. He rolled on the floor and pulled out his hand gun taking more shots, which achieved the same results as the rifle. The Oracle rose up a foot and brought it down, but Neil dodged it and kicked him in the knee making him fall to the floor. Neil jumped back up and kicked the Oracle in the nose before racing off to join his friends. They raced out of the Chaos Theatre and were greeted with the deserted sight of the city. There was no one in sight.

***Smash***

The group saw The Oracle smashing through the window of the Chaos Theatre. He landed before them completely unharmed. He pulled out a dagger and the guys all stood their ground ready to fight. The Oracle surprised them and cut into his own hand. He knelt to the street and then began making a symbol in it. They could see him smiling from under his hood. He vanished from their sight and the symbol started to glow.

"Do you guys hear something?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Knives said looking in the distance. "It sounds like… oh shit!" She screamed seeing a massive amount of water heading down the streets. The group ran into the nearest building to avoid the flood water. The water, however, spilled into the building catching them all in the current. They were carried off towards the stairs and crashed into them.

"We need to get to higher ground," Scott said helping Ramona and Knives to their feet.

"Come on Stacey," Neil said pulling her up. The minute Stacey was on her feet a zombie jumped out of the water and pulled her screaming back into it. "Stacey!" Neil yelled and leapt into the water after her.

"No!" Scott yelled and tried to go after them only to be held back by Ramona and Knives.

"There isn't anything you can do," Ramona said trying to keep her boyfriend from doing something stupid. "We have to keep moving." Knives and Ramona had to literally drag Scott up the stairs. As they ran Neil stepped out of the water carrying Stacey in his arms. She was panting heavily and had a few tears streaming down her face.

"What happened, Stacey?" Scott asked when Neil caught up with them.

"One of the zombies," she told him. "It… it…bit me," she said then buried her head in Neil's shoulder. Scott almost felt his world crash down. He's seen the Resident Evil movies and played the games enough times to know what happens when you get bitten by one of those things.

"We'll. We'll think of something," Scott stammered. There was no way they were going to kill his sister.

"Worry about that later," Stacey said looking down at the water. "We've got incoming," she warned as more zombies appeared out of the water that was continuing to rise. Neil pulled out his gun and started blasting.

"Go!" He ordered. "Take Stacey!" He said handing her off to Scott. Scott held her and began running up the stairs with Ramona and Knives behind them.

"Where ever you are Kim we could really use your help right now," Ramona thought.

* * *

**A couple of minutes ago in the Chaos Theatre**

"You put up a real good fight," Alice said holding Kim by the neck against the wall. Kim's face was scratched up and her lip was bleeding. Her staff was out of reach behind Alice. Alice twirled her sword. "Any last words?" She asked.

"Just these. When you have the chance to kill someone; take it," she said and kicked the weapon from her hands. Kim took a bit out of Alice's other hand making her relinquish her grip. Kim dove for her staff and took a quick swing cutting into Alice's hand. Alice fell down, but grabbed her sword and stopped Kim's next strike. Kim fought hard to bring her staff closer to Alice, who was fighting just as hard to keep it back. Then out of nowhere the flood water flowed through the bathroom crashing into Kim and Alice. Caught in the current the two crashed into the wall of the bathroom. Kim panicked slightly as she couldn't see a thing in the water. Once her eyes adjusted she swam up and poked her head out of the water and began to swim for it. Alice soon appeared out of the water as well and gave chase. Through great difficulty Kim made it out of the bathroom and swam towards one of the machines. She used it to pull herself out, but Alice grabbed her foot.

"Let go!" Kim screamed at her and kicked Alice in the teeth launching her back into the water. Kim carefully jumped from game to game trying to reach one of the pyramids. With one last jump Kim managed to grip part of the pyramid and began to pull climb up. Alice's hands shot out of the water and grabbed part of the pyramid as well. Alice glared at Kim and climbed after her. Kim pulled herself on top of the pyramid feeling out of breath and tired. Alice looked like she could do this all day.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'resistance is futile'?" She asked standing over Kim.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kim asked sounding tired.

"Never," Alice said and went for a downward strike. Kim blocked the strike and fought to stand; every inch of her body screaming. She couldn't take much more punishment from this fight and Alice knew that. Kim broke the weapon lock and rolled behind Alice. She swung her staff and their weapons connected again. Kim swung her staff to the right causing Alice to lose her grip on her swords sending them falling into the water. Kim held her staff up to Alice's neck.

"Come on. I'm not armed," she said putting up her hands.

Kim smiled. "That would work on Scott, but not me!" And she pulled back and stabbed Alice in the chest. Alice gasped and looked down at the staff in her chest.

"You just keep surprising me," Alice said falling to her knees. "But you aren't the only one with surprises," Alice added and pulled out a gun from her back pocket. Kim tried to move out of the way, but Alice was too fast and shot her in the stomach. Alice stood up and pulled out Kim's staff. The wound in her chest healing instantly. She winced at the feeling of Kim's staff cutting into her skin and dropped it beside her. Kim was now the one on her knees. Her hands shaking as they moved towards the bullet wound. Alice stepped towards Kim and knelt to her level.

"I gotta hand it to you," she said very closely to Kim's lips. "Not many people get in a scrap with me and last this long."

"It's like you said. I'm just full of surprises," Kim said. "Like this," and then Kim kissed a very surprised Alice on the lips stunning her into shock. Kim broke the kiss, punched the stunned Alice in the mouth, grabbed back her staff, and jumped into the water. Alice looked down at the water and licked her lips slightly.

"She won't get far," she thought.

* * *

**Switching back to the other guys again**

Scott and the other reached the roof of the building and shut the door to the roof behind them.

"I don't think the Majini will follow any further," Neil said holstering his gun.

"So what do we do now?" Knives asked.

"We have to figure out what The Oracle did to start this flood," Scott said.

"I think I can walk now," Stacey said looking at the bite mark on her leg.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. She nodded and he carefully helped her to stand. It was then that Stacey spotted something. "What the?" She said.

"What is it Stacey?" Ramona asked. Stacey pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked off to the distance.

"You're the game expert, Scott," she said handing the binoculars to him.

"Ahem," Neil cleared his throat.

"You're 'a' game expert," she corrected herself. Scott took the binoculars and saw what Stacey did.

"Perfect Chaos," he said bewildered.

"What's Perfect Chaos?" Ramona asked him.

"Final Boss from Sonic Adventure. During the last stage he was changed into a giant monster that flooded the whole city. So if we destroy him," Neil explained.

"We stop the flood," Knives finished.

"One question. How did Sonic defeat Perfect Chaos?" Ramona asked.

"He went Super Sonic and given how there is a lack of Chaos Emeralds I can safely say that we are officially doomed," Scott said bringing down the group.

_"Don't think that way, Scott," Wallace's voice sounded in Scott's head._

"Wallace?" Scott thought. "Where are you? How are you doing this?"

_"Another trick Mobile taught me," Wallace answered. "He took me back to the apartment to sober up after I had a little too much to drink."_

"Wait. Shouldn't you guys be under water if you're back at the apartment?" Scott asked.

_"Strangest thing. Me and everyone else in town are in some sort of parallel holding dimension. I don't know why though. We've had a front row seat to most of what's been going on."_

"Really? Did you see what happened to Kim?"

"Actually no. Ok stop talking and let me say what I want before I forget why I'm contacting you. Do you still have the power of self-respect?"

"Yes," Scott answered revealing the sword. "You know in retrospect you have to wonder what I didn't use this thing to fight The Oracle in the first place," Scott said.

"Focus, Scott. You remember what I told you about your chi right?"

"Right, but I could never do that. I just looked like I needed to go to the bathroom very badly."

"Is this 'chi' stuff another thing from the graphic-?" Ramona began to ask.

_"Not now Ramona," Wallace cut off. "And don't say 'never' Scott. If you can channel the power in the sword it should be enough for you to go Super Scott."_

"I'll give it a try," Scott said looking at the sword.

"No. Do or do not. There is no try," Wallace said.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Scott thought.

_"I heard that," Wallace said._

"Sorry," Scott apologized and looked at the sword again. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"You can do it, Scott!" He heard Knives cheer.

"Come on Scott! I have faith in you!" Ramona also cheered.

"Did they hear that whole conversation?" Scott thought.

_"Yes, now focus," Wallace reminded._

"Come on big brother!" Stacey said referring to Scott as her big brother for the first time in a long time.

"Go Scott!" Neil yelled

"Scott Pilgrim! Scott Pilgrim! Scott Pilgrim!" Scott heard the sound of thousands of other people cheering him on.

"Where are all those voices coming from?" Stacey asked.

"It's a Sonic Adventure thing," Neil said as Scott's body began to glow.

Scott's body became engulfed in a golden aura; the power of self-respect floating next to him.

"Alright!" Scott yelled and flew off to fight Perfect Chaos.

**Anyone else just now realizing how contradictory a name Perfect Chaos is? **

**Open Your Heart: Performed by Crush 40**

**Thunder, rain, and lighting**

**Danger, water rising,**

**Clamor, sirens wailing**

**It's such a bad sign**

**Shadows of Dark Creatures**

**Steel Clouds floating in the air**

**People Running for Shelter**

**What's gonna happen to us! ?**

Scott flew through the city feeling stronger than ever. Within seconds he was closing in on Perfect Chaos. The monster fired several energy attacks at Scott, but they all flew over Scott's head. He dodged an energy beam fired by Perfect Chaos and using his blade struck Chaos' head making the monster explode. Perfect Chaos reformed in almost an instance on the other side of the city and it was not happy. It fired even more of its attacks; some of them almost hitting Scott. He avoided the explosions caused by their impact with the water and flew faster at the Chaos monster. He dodged its energy attack and flew inside it this time; flying all the way up until it reached its head. He struck it again blowing it up.

"This is too easy," Scott said all full of himself. His happiness faded quickly when he saw Perfect Chaos reform right in front of the building his friends were at. He blasted off towards it at full speed.

**All the steps we take**

**All the moves we make**

**All the pain at stake**

**I see the chaos for everyone**

**Who are we?**

**What can we do?**

**You and I are the same in the way that**

**We have our own styles and we won't change**

**Yours is filled with evil and my is not**

**There is no way I can lose!**

Perfect Chaos raised its tentacle into the air and prepared to slam it down on the building. With no place to run Scott's friends could only look in horror. Just as it came down Scott blazed past the tentacle cutting it off. It fell into the water, but Chaos just grew another one. Scott shot forward at Chaos' head again, but it opened its mouth and blasted him full force sending Scott flying across the city and into several buildings. It let out a loud roar and once again eyed Scott's friends.

"Move!" Neil shouted and the team started running to the edge of the building. Ramona grabbed Stacey while Knives grabbed Neil and they jumped to the adjacent building just as Perfect Chaos destroyed the one they were just on. A golden flash caught its attention just in time for Scott to blow it back up again.

"How much punishment can this thing take?" Ramona asked.

"About 6 hits," Neil answered. Perfect Chaos reformed again, but its tentacles grabbed Scott and tried to choke the life out of him.

**Can't hold on much longer – But I will never let go**

**I know it's a one way track – Tell me how long this will last**

**I'm not gonna make this way – Nor will I count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel the burn – Now I see what I gotta do**

**Open your heart, it's gonna be alright**

Scott broke out of Perfect Chaos' grip destroying it once again.

"Two more hits, Scott! Keep it up!" Neil yelled from the sidelines. Scot nodded and was off again. Perfect Chaos was not playing around anymore and fired as many projectile attacks as it could. Scott avoided them all; some he sliced directly through. Perfect Chaos tried to hit Scott with another energy beam, but Scott was prepared and flew over the attack and plunged into Perfect Chaos obliterating it once again. Like the other five times it reformed. Scott sighed.

"Perfect Chaos always was an easy boss. If it weren't for the battle theme there'd be no point in fighting it," he thought. "Time to end this." With one last burst of speed Scott cut off both of Perfect Chaos' tentacles and the sliced off its head.

**K.O.! **The familiar voice of the unseen announcer said as Perfect Chaos exploded in Scott's face drenching him in water from head to toe. Scott looked at the water and saw it starting to recede.

Scott smiled in absolute triumph at having defeated Perfect Chaos; the power still flowing through him.

"Nothing can ruin this moment," Scott thought. At that exact instance Scott felt the power leave him. He felt extraordinarily weak now as the boost he got from the power of self-respect left him. Scott plunged to the waters below him. He was out cold before he connected with it.

Ramona and the gang saw Scott fall into the water.

"Guys," Ramona said.

"Way ahead of you Ramona," Neil said already rushing for the stairs followed closely by Knives and Stacey. Ramona was about to go through the door when the thing slammed shut. Standing at the corner was Envy Adams.

"Hello Ramona," she greeted.

"I have no time for you right now Envy," Ramona said trying to move past her.

"You aren't going anywhere, Flowers," Julie said appearing from around the other corner.

"Julie? Well this explains the trying to kill us thing. You always were a total suck up where Envy was concerned."

Julie scoffed at Ramona's claim.

"I'm only going to tell you guys once. Get out of my way. Now," Ramona ordered them. Envy smirked and lit a cigarette. After blowing out some smoke she turned to Julie.

"Catch," she said pulling out the power of Hell Mouth and tossing it to her. Julie caught it and developed her own orange aura.

**Julie Powers earned the power of Hell Mouth!**

"It's more your style than it is mine," Envy said and then she pulled out a sword from her chest. Ramona recognized the weapon.

"The power of courage. That belongs to Scott," Ramona said already digging through her subspace bag for her hammer.

"It's mine now," Envy said as the sword changed color.

**Envy Adams converted the power of courage to the power of…well... envy!**

Envy charged Ramona who was ready to dodge her attack. Just as Envy was about to reach Ramona, Julie appeared behind her. Ramona didn't even see her move. Ramona's head turned back around in slow motion as she saw Envy swing down with the power of envy as Julie swung up with the power of Hell Mouth. Ramona felt both weapons enter her body. Julie's into her stomach and Envy's into her chest. She stood their absolutely frozen.

"This… can't be happening," she managed to say.

"You," Julie began.

"Lose," Envy finished. They pulled their weapons from Ramona's body and shoved her off the building. She fell into what little water was left.

**K.O.!**

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Julie shouted at the voice of the announcer.

* * *

Stacey was hobbling down the stairs after Neil; the bite mark in her leg still burning.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Neil asked in concern.

"For now at least. Neil," she said getting serious. "You know what's going to happen to me. When the time comes," she started.

"Don't talk like that!" He cut her off. "We aren't giving up on you. I promise you that," he said making Stacey smile.

"Awww. How sweet," they heard someone said follow by the sound of two guns being taken off their safety. "Hands up," Claire Redfield ordered them. Standing beside her were Leon S. Kennedy and Ryu Habusa from Ninja Gaiden.

"Put your weapons away," Leon ordered them. They threw down their hand guns. Knives dropped her knives. "All of them," he added. Stacy and Neil dropped their grenades, ammo, combat knives, and shotguns as well.

"Now if you'll just kindly follow us," Claire said pointing to a subspace door. The three of them stepped through the door and were followed by the gaming characters.

* * *

Alice stepped out of the Chaos Theatre now that the water had receded. "I know you're out here! There's no use in hiding!" She yelled. In a nearby alley, Kim Pine was hiding behind a dumpster. Hand over her gunshot wound.

* * *

**The Endless Desert**

Ramona opened her eyes. She could feel the heat stinging her back. Her vision came back into focus and she realized she was in some sort of desert.

"What the? First I'm getting killed and now I'm here," she thought and then remembered what Roxy told her. There was something oddly familiar about this desert though.

"Well look who's here?" She heard a terrifyingly familiar voice.

"Gideon," she whispered.

"You remember me. I'm touched," he said then laughed. "Hey boys. Look who's gone and gotten herself killed," Gideon said and then Matthew, Lucas, and the Twins stepped into view.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, little miss run away," Gideon said.

"Wait? Where's Todd," Ramona asked noticing he wasn't there.

"Didn't you run into Roxy again? I'm sure she would've told you." Gideon said.

"Tell me what?" Ramona asked feeling nervous.

"Ass-hole escaped months ago," Matthew told her.

"But that's the least of you worries now," Lucas said.

"Prepare to feel the Wrath," Ken started.

"Of part of the League," Kyle continued.

"Of," Matthew went on.

"Evil," Lucas picked up.

**"X's'**," Gideon finished drawing his sword.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Man, are these guys screwed or what? Rest assured the story is not yet at its conclusion. There is still plenty more to tell. Remember, The Oracle is still out there (The Oracle is the main Antagonist of Indigo Prophecy for those of you who don't know). **

**However, just because there is more of the story to come doesn't mean everyone is going to make it to the end. Be here next time for the next exciting update of Scott Pilgrim vs. the Indigo Prophecy (And Other Things)!**


	7. Total Chaos Part 1

Ramona has never felt so scared before in her life before. The exes were all charging her at once and she was totally rooted to the spot. She felt like Scott when he first fought Matthew Patel. All he did was ask 'what should he do.'

**'_FIGHT!'_**

Wallace's words broke threw her clouded mind and she jumped into the air edging over Gideon's sword slice. She landed on the sand and deflected Lucas's skateboard. She kicked him in his gut, but Kyle punched her in the back shoving her into Lucas' backhand. Ramona fell into the sand and rolled to the right avoiding Matthew's fireball.

"Hold on!" Ramona yelled making Gideon halt mid-charge. "Why are you guys trying to kill me? I'm already dead."

"Just because you're dead now doesn't mean you'll stay that way as you've seen with Roxy and Todd," Gideon stated.

"We kill you here," Kyle started.

"And you'll be gone forever," Ken continued.

"As if you never existed," Matthew finished.

Kyle and Ken directed their gaze at Matthew.

**GLARE**

"What?" Matthew asked. They just continued to glare at him. "Am I missing something here?" He asked them.

"You finished our thought. That's our thing and our thing alone. Haven't you read the books?" Kyle asked.

"Isn't that Pilgrim's lame line?" Lucas asked.

"What books are you guys talking about?" Gideon asked then looked around frantically. "Hey? Where'd Ramona go?"

"There she is!" Lucas shouted pointing with two fingers. Ramona was running off into the distance.

"Let her go for now. It's not like she has any place to go to," Gideon said polishing off his sword with his tie.

"We're going to have to go after her eventually. We won't know where in this blasted desert she is," Lucas said to him.

"That's already taken care of. Right Matthew?"

"That is correct G-Man. Ladies," Matthew said and the four demon hipster chicks materialized into view.

"You called Matty?" They all asked in unison.

"We need you to tale Ms. Heartbreaker for us for about say 30 minutes. That should be enough time before she passes out. After that three of you keep track of her while the fourth reports back to let us know her position."

"You got it," the ladies responded and took off into the sunlight.

Ramona was staggering and stumbling with each step; the unbearable heat from the sun draining all her strength. But she had to keep moving. She couldn't let them kill her. Well kill her again that is.

"I can't believe I'm dead!" She shouted in her mind. "This means I'll never see Scott again. Scott." The image of his body lying somewhere in the city was still fresh in her mind. If Envy and Julie were prepared for her then someone probably intercepted Neil, Stacey, and Knives. That could mean that Scott could be dead for all she knew. Ramona had never felt this angry before. She wanted to personally kill Envy and Julie for what they did to her, but nothing can be done now. She was alone now. So alone.

"So alone," Ramona whispered as she still ran.

* * *

**_So alone._**

The words broke through Scott's hazed mind. He lifted his head off of the cold street. He was soaking wet from head to toe. The power of self respect still clung in his right hand.

"What happened?" He mumbled. He hadn't remembered falling, but then again he didn't remember a lot of things. All he could recall was the fight against Perfect Chaos and then the energy from the sword leave him, then Ramona saying 'so alone', before he woke up here. Scott weakly looked around his surroundings and saw Ramona lying a large, but reachable, distance away from him.

"Ramonaaaaa," Scott groaned out and tried to stand, but his body refused to stand up. Scott wasn't going to give up, however, and painstakingly started to crawl over to her.

* * *

Stacey and Neil followed Claire and Leon down a long and dark corridor. Knives had been led into another subspace door by Ryu Habusa approximately five minutes ago. Now it was just Neil and Stacey dressed as Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine with Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy. If Neil's life weren't at stake he'd be geeking out right now. Instead he only kept his mouth shut. The only sounds heard were the breaths inhaled and exhaled by the four as well as the sound of their feet against the metal floor. Stacey could feel her bite mark burn a little and that made her heart beat start to race slightly. Her quiet breaths also started to get quicker. Noticing this Neil reached over and took her hand making her calm down a little.

He looked at her and mouthed out, "it'll be ok."

Stacey nodded her and got closer to Neil as they started to reach the end of the hallway. Neil kept his eyes transfixed on Claire and Leon. He was a little afraid of what they had in store for him and Stacey. Without their weapons they had no real way of getting the drop on them. They stopped in front of the door and Claire activated a retina scan. After that Leon scanned his hand print and the door sprung to life. It opened up and Leon motioned for the pair to go through. The obeyed and went inside a dark room. Once the door shut the lights came on revealing a large T.V. monitor. The monitor came on revealing the back of a chair. The chair spun around and sitting in it was none other than Julie Powers; decked out in a pair of sun glasses, black gloves, and a black jacket.

"Welcome to the Hive, ****ers."

"Julie. When I get my hands on you," Stacey began to threaten then felt her bite mark act up again.

"You're running on borrowed time and a very short amount at that. The more anger you generate the quicker you're going to become just like these guys." Julie picked up a remote and pressed it. The monitor changed to another area of the Hive showing a group of zombies ravaging part of the building. The monitor changed to a group of lickers locked up in their cages; cages that didn't look like they would be holding for much longer. The monitor went black and changed back to Julie.

"Those poor lickers. They haven't had any fresh human meat in months. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you two," Julie said giving the two an evil smile. Even if it was an evil one it was still very scary **(not to mention weird)** to see an actual smile on Julie's face.

"Neil," Stacey whispered as quietly as she could. "I need you to create a quick distraction." Neil nodded and started slowly stepping towards Claire and Leon.

"Now if you two will brutally escort our prisoners to the licker level," Julie said, but spotted Neil trying to sneak up on her two pawns. "Behind you!" She warned. They turned around as quickly as they could only for Neil to tackle them. Neil punched Claire in the face and elbowed Leon in his nose. He blocked Claire's punch, but Leon grabbed him by the neck. Stacey reached into her shirt and pulled out a concealed grenade.

"Neil!" She yelled to grab his attention. Neil threw back his head into Leon's face and knocked away Claire's fist. He made a dive and Stacey threw the grenade. The two characters gasped as it landed next to them and attempted their own dive. The grenade went off and blasted them both into the nearest wall. Their bodies glowed red from the damage as they connected with it and landed on top of one another.

Neil spotted one of their dropped guns and snatched it up before racing out the door followed by Stacey.

"Get them you ****ing idiots!" Julie shouted at them. Leon and Claire rolled their eyes and started to untangle themselves. After doing that for two minutes they got up and rushed out the door. They didn't see them in the hallway, but they couldn't have gotten far. They jogged down the hallway and opened the first door on the right.

"Looks like we just missed them," Claire said noticing the broken ammo boxes.

"I'm surprised how quickly they got away. Especially seeing as the girl's been bitten."

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Leon said.

"I didn't sneeze," Claire said taking out her gun.

"Then who?" Leon started, but stopped when Claire pointed her gun in the direction the sneeze came from. Leon moved towards an over turned table and pulled it away from the wall revealing an opened air conditioning vent.

"Gotcha now," Leon said with a smile.

Stacey was crawling through the air vent as quickly as she could. Neil was right behind her keeping his gun aimed down the vent.

"Keep moving Stacey," he said.

"I'm trying Neil," she said feeling tired and sweaty. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out," she said before collapsing to the floor. Neil was quickly over to her and held her close.

"Don't give up on me Stacey," he whispered shaking her. Stacey's eyes opened, but their color had changed to an intimidating red color.

"Neil what is it?" She weakly asked him then realized her vision had changed. "The virus is taking over. You have to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Neil said stubbornly. "There has to be a cure in this base somewhere."

***Clang***

"What was that?" Neil asked pulling out a flash light and pointing it at the floor. "Grenade!" He yelled and nearly started pushing Stacey down the vent. The grenade went off blasting them both forward.

"Neil? Neil?" Stacey called out despite being in a daze. They had been very fortunate that the grenade hadn't been right next to them, but it still did damage. Neil was out cold and wouldn't move no matter how many times Stacey shook him. She didn't wait for him to regain consciousness and started to drag him back down the vent.

"I've got you Neil," she said as she strained to pull him to safety. She could hear the sounds of Claire and Leon crawling after them. Stacey came up to a portion of the vent that diverted to the left and the right. Stacey choose the left path, but failed to pay attention to what was behind her and didn't realize until it was too late that she had come to a dead end. Well not exactly a dead end, but the only way to advance was a very long way down.

"They went this way!" Leon yelled. Stacey looked down the drop and took a deep breath.

"Geronimo!" She yelled going down the shaft pulling Neil after her.

* * *

Knives back flipped across the area; the power of the warrior knives in her hand. A group of shuriken flew towards her, but Knives blocked them all. She took a defensive stance and exhaled. Ryu Habusa had brought her to an arena where ninja came to pass their graduation test. But today there weren't any tests. Only a fight to the death. Knives' opponent remained calm and cool the entire fight. She never once spoke. She hadn't even used her weapon.

**Name: Temari**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Weapon of choice: A giant fan**

Temari sprinted across the arena and Knives sprinted as well to keep up. Temari stopped her run and leapt into the air at speed too fast to be seen. Knives stopped and did the same. They flew at one another and Knives pulled back the power of the warrior to slice Temari in half. Temari pulled her fan out from behind her and swung it folded at Knives. The hard metal of the fan connected with the right side of Knives chest. She held back a cry of pain as she flew downward to the ground. Knives crashed into the dirt and rolled in it a few times before coming to a rough stop. Knives dug her weapons into the dirt and used them to push herself up. Temari was on the ground as well; fan unfolded.

"You first," she challenged. Knives narrowed her eyes and threw her blood red blades at the blonde ninja.

Temari swung her giant fan and a mighty gust of wind blasted away the knives, but that wasn't all. Knives at first shielded her eyes from the big gust, but then could fell multiple cuts forming on her body. Knives grit her teeth and fought to keep still in the ground, but the wind was far too great and she felt herself get lifted off her feet towards the wall. Knives made a hard crash against it and the crowd erupted in a thunderous applause. Temari smirked at the sight of Knives trying to stand back up again.

She could tell that 18 year old was weak from that one attack alone. Temari didn't even bother to wait for Knives to stand and ran all the way to her. She folded up her giant fan and jammed it into Knives' chest. The feeling of the metal driving into her made Knives gasp out; the gasp changing to a yell when Temari used the fan to body slam her to the floor. Once again the audience cheered while Knives panted on the ground

"See this?" Temari asked unfolding her fan. She was pointing at a purple sphere on her fan. "That's moon number one; two more moons and your dead." Knives glared at Temari and shouted something at her in Chinese.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't know!" Knives yelled and jumped up throwing out a kick at Temari's chin. Temari blocked it and grabbed Knives' arm. She twisted it behind Knives' back pulled out a kunai knife. She tried to stab Knives, but she managed to stop it and slipped out of Temari's hold.

"Impatient are we? Ok then. Moon number 2!" Temari cried out swinging her fan. An even bigger gust of wind hit Knives tearing into more of her flesh. The wind blasted her back once again. Knives felt the wind get knocked out of her and the air leave her lungs as she collided with the ground once more. Through the cloud of dust Knives saw Temari approaching her. Knives couldn't will her body to move no matter how much she wanted to. Temari stepped out of the cloud with the final moon on her fan revealed.

"You ready! ?" She called out.

"No," Knives mumbled into the dirt.

"Moon number three! Wind Scythe Jutsu!" This blast of wind was the worst of all of them. Knives was lifted into the air and became trapped in a whirling tornado. She spun around faster and faster with each passing second. The wind cutting into literally every inch of her skin that it could.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Knives screamed in her mind.

"Don't bother resisting! It'll only prolong your death!" Temari yelled to her.

**"KNIVESSSSS!"**

"What the?" Temari thought turning in the direction of the scream. What looked like a black cloud of smoke whizzed past her chest, flew into the tornado, and landed in the ground. Temari looked dumbstruck at the sight of a girl dressed in black, with blonde hair, and very red lips.

"Roxy. You came for me," Knives said.

"Save your strength, Knives. You'll need it," Roxy said lifting her up.

"How did you get here?" Temari questioned prepping her fan again.

"You guys aren't the only ones that know how to access sub-space." Roxy informed her.

"Well good for you. Get ready to be blown away!" Temari shouted, but as she swung her fan she felt a deep pain flush through her chest and then her entire upper half separated from her bottom. Her upper half crashed into the ground and exploded into several quarters. Her bottom half fell back into the ground and exploded into coins as well. Roxy smirked and turned her attention back to Knives.

"How did you do that?" Knives asked in a daze.

"Cut her on my way in," Roxy explained picking up Knives. "Let's get you out of here."

"I think not!" Ryu Habusa declared from the stands. He leapt out and landed in front of the half-ninja and 18 year old.

**Name: Ryu Habusa**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Fandom: Ninja Gaiden**

* * *

Scott finally reached Ramona. He gasped at the sight of two holes in her body. "Ramona," He whispered and reached forward to take her hand. It felt cold as ice. "No. You can't be dead Ramona," he said finding the strength to sit up and pick up her body. Her body was as soaked as his, but dry or wet she still looked beuatiful to him. "Don't go," he pleaeded, but knew that she was gone and there weren't any extra lives to bring her back.

_"That's not the thinking from the Scott Pilgrim I know," _Wallace beamed into Scott's mind.

"What can I do Wallace? I have no way to revive her. I mean the phoenix down and the extra life from the last story and Volume Six respectively were just last second deus ex machinas for the climax of the stories. And given how this isn't the climax I don't think there's anything that can be done," he said as his voice started to crack.

_"I want you to stop thinkng that way this instant Scott. Or else when I get out of this dimension the first thing I'm going to do is kick your ass to Kingdom Come and I'm not kidding."_

"Well do you have any bright ideas?"

_"The power to save Ramona rests within Scott. Well it 'rested' within."_

"You aren't making any sense Wallace."

_"Figure it out Scott."_

_

* * *

_

Ramona collapsed into the sand; too weak to carry on. She turned over onto her back and saw what looked like three vultures circling over head. "Great. I'm going to die again and my body's going to be left for a bunch of blood thirsty scavengers," she muttered. "Dying sucks."

The vultures stopped circling and then Ramona saw something shooting down towards her.

"Oh shit!" Ramona cursed and quickly rolled to the left dodging a great big fireball. The flying figures all landed in front of Ramona with their hands on their hips.

"Not you guys," Ramona whined at the sight of the demon hipster chicks.

"Is that anyway to greet old friends?" The first demon asked.

**Demon Hipster Chick # 1**

**Name: Mary**

"No and neither is throwing a giant fireball at them," Ramona countered.

"You had plenty of time to dodge that fireball," the second demon said.

**Demon Hipster Chick # 2**

**Name: Kate**

"You intentionally gave me time to dodge it?"

"That's right," the third said.

**Demon Hipster Chick # 3**

**Name: Ashley**

"We've been instructed to keep you alive until your ex- boy toys catch up."

"Wait. Aren't there supposed to be four of you?" Ramona asked and then the ground blew up from behind her throwing her into Ashley's arms.

"I'm right here Ramona," the fourth hipster revealed as the flame in her hand went out.

**Demon Hipster Chick # 4**

**Name: Olson**

"Keep her steady Ashley," Gideon said as he polished off her sword.

"You pretentious ass!" Ramona yelled as she struggled with Ashley.

"Oh. That really hurts Ramona. Right here," Gideon said in a fake sad tone while pointing to his heart. "But then again this isn't the first time you've hurt me there is it?"

"You ignored me. It was only after I was gone that you paid attention. And let's not forget that oh I don't know. You had a ****ing chip installed in my head!" Gideon glared at Ramona, walked up to her, and slapped her.

**Gideon Graves**

**What a dick**

Ramona looked at Gideon with pure unrestrained hate in her eyes.

"Are you made at me Ramona?" Gideon asked then started to laugh. Ramona let out a yell and then rammed her knee into Gideon's private area. Gideon's body flashed red and he let out a yell before punching Ramona into the sand.

**Bad! Bad!**

Gideon looked at the words that appeared from nowhere and destroyed them with his sword. Sweaty, weak, and angry Ramona tried to push herself back up, but Gideon roughly brought down his foot onto her back. Gideon looked at the hipster chicks and motioned for them to go stand by the other exes, which they did.

"Before I destroy you, Ramona here's something you should know. This endless desert isn't another dimension. We're inside Scott's head."

"You're lying," Ramona said.

"How else would you explain the fact that you're frying to a crisp and the rest of us aren't even in the least bit affected by the heat. And let's not forget the attempted ambush by kyle and Ken earlier in the story. Both of them were copies of the real twins behind us. I created them with my thoughts, but that takes a lot out of me. Othewise you'd be surrounded by now. I'm in control here for the most part that is. If I was at full strength I could control Scott."

"How did we get here?"

"It was meant to be a failsafe in the event of my death. It was also meant to be a joke at the other exes' expense. When Scott killed me my soul entered his mind. I was planning on taking over his body from the inside out, but as it turned out this place had become my prison. I couldn't escape due to my decrease in power upon death. Luckily for me I didn't have to be here on my own. I had chips installed in all the other exes as well. Once they died they'd get trapped here too."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Ramona asked him. The heat was slowly over taking her. She wasn't sure how long she'd stay conscious.

"Because that's just the guy I am," he responded with a tone of arrogance. "But here's the real kicker. I won't be trapped here for much longer."

"How? There aren't any more extra lives."

"Wrong Flowers. When Todd came back he had a 'continue'. That 'continue' granted him three extra lives. After he escaped, Roxy stole the second extra life for herself, and then she shattered the third before escaping. It was broken into seven different pieces and scattered across the desert. It's taken us quite a while to track down each individual piece, but our task in nearly complete. Once I have the extra life the first thing I'm going to do is kill your precious Scott; slowly and painfully. I'll be sure to inform him how you spent your final minutes," Gideon said kicking Ramona onto her back.

"Take all this information with you into HELL!" He shouted and swung down his sword. Just as the cold steel of his sword was about to connect with Ramona a powerful shield materialized from nowhere protecting her.

"What! ?" Gideon shouted I surprise.

* * *

"I'm here for you Ramona! You're not alone!" Scott said with a hand over Ramona's heart; pouring as much energy from the power of self respect into her as he could.

* * *

"Scott," Ramona whispered. "Scott!" She called out feeling energized.

"I could use some help here!" Gideon shouted to the other members of the league. They all charged Ramona, but then a tremendous burst of energy fired from the shield sending them all sliding through the sand. Ramona levitated from the sand with her arms outstretched. Ramona's body arched and then something appeared out of her chest.

**Ramona Flowers earned the power of Love!**

**Strength + 5**

**Speed + 7**

**Will +6**

**Ass kicking ability +9**

"That's impossible! I destroyed that thing!" Gideon yelled.

**Fun fact: Gideon also destroyed the power of self respect. A fact the writer forgot, but was too lazy to go back and fix once he realized it.**

"You know what they say Gideon," Ramona said as she gripped the sword and levitated back to the sand. "There's nothing stronger than the power of love."

"Oh yeah. Well we'll just see about that!" Gideon shouted. "Kill her!"

**Kingdom Hearts Organization boss them starts**

Olson grabbed Ramona from behind and took off into the air. Once they reached an appropriate height Ashley shouted, "Going down!"

She took hold of Ramona and threw her to the ground. Ramona managed to gain control of her descent and spotted Mary, Kate, and Ashley flying directly at her. Ramona pulled back her sword and sliced at all three of them. They all burst into coins as Ramona continued falling directly towards the remaining evil exes. Matthew looked up in shock at the death of three of the hipster chicks while the other guys ran out of the path of Ramona.

"Move you idiot!" Lucas shouted out.

"Huh?" Matthew asked then saw Ramona. "Shit!" He cursed as Ramona crashed into him kicking up a large cloud of sand. When it all cleared only $3.00 in quarters remained. Lucas rolled his eyes and pulled out a gun. Ramona charged him as he fired. Ramona twirled her sword blocking every shot. Lucas discarded the hand gun and pulled out a machine gun from behind his back.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Lucas shouted then started laughing maniacally as he fired off the gun. Ramona jumped up and threw her sword at Lucas, but Ken deflected it with his sword. Ramona landed in the sand and snatched up her weapon. She dodged Kyle's jab and slashed out with her sword cutting off both his hands. He screamed out and fell to his knees. Ramona slashed his throat and then shoved her sword behind her impaling Ken. Both twins exploded into quarters.

A fireball crashed behind Ramona knocking her into the sand. Olson's eyes and hands were both on fire. She threw several more fireballs, but Ramona blocked them all. Ramona ducked another fireball, which flew over her and incinerated the unprepared Lucas. A giant ball of flame appeared in Olson's hands and continued to grow with each passing second.

"Catch this!" She yelled and threw the massive fireball at her. Ramona jumped directly at the flames and sliced at it destroying it. Olson gasped at the destruction of her attack and tried to dodge Ramona's slice; 'tried to' being the operative words. Ramona sliced her in half killing her.

An 'X' appeared on Gideon's glasses and he charged Ramona. She avoided his attacks and took a few swings at him, which he blocked. Ramona took a swing at him, but he leaned back avoiding the attack. Gideon swung down, but Ramona jumped back. They both rose up their swords and swung simultaneously. They connected and Gideon's shattered making him fall into the sand. Ramona pointed her sword at Gideon's neck; breathing angrily. Gideon started to crawl away from Ramona, but he wasn't getting very far.

"Come on Ramona. This isn't like you. You wouldn't kill me," Gideon said nervously.

"You couldn't be more wrong," Ramona declared and swung down at Gideon. Gideon kicked out his feet kicking the power of love out of Ramona's hand.

"You didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?" He chuckled. "Now let's try this again." Gideon said as the sky turned dark and lighting and rain started to fall. "I will scatter your pathetic soul to the winds!" He announced performing a series of hand signs. The ground started to shake and then a giant mech suit rose from it. Gideon let out an evil laugh and boarded his suit. Ramona gripped her sword and took a defensive stance.

"It's time to put my past behind me once and for all."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: 'Total Chaos' was supposed to be one big chapter, but I don't want a repeat of the word length for 'Perfect Chaos' so I separated it. 'Total Chaos part 2 will conclude the Chaos Theatre Mini arc of the story. Also I did not forget about Kim. It's just that her section in 'Total Chaos Part 1' was relatively short and would have felt like it was shoe horned in. Hope the explanation for the endless desert was ok. See ya guys soon!**


	8. Total Chaos Part 2

**A/N: Gideon's mech suit is taken from the unused climax of the Scott Pilgrim movie. I hope you have enjoyed the non-stop action of 'The Chaos Theatre mini arc' because I will not be doing it again for several chapters. This chapter is very, very, very long, but I didn't want to separate it again because I want to finally be finished with this arc of the story.**

Scott collapsed to the street; unable to pour anymore energy into Ramona. The wounds from where she had been stabbed were healed, but she still wasn't moving. Scott didn't want to give up on her, but if he put in anymore energy he might die as well. But he was almost certain something had worked because during the healing process he could've sworn that he heard Ramona's voice in his head. Scott decided to wait a few minutes to rest before he tried again. He silently prayed that his friends were ok; wherever they were.

* * *

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Kim screamed as she finally pulled the bullet out of her stomach. She managed to temporarily evade Alice and was hiding out in a hospital to try and treat her bullet wound. She'd never attempted something like this before, but she had seen it done on T.V. plenty of times. Of course things done on T.V. are hundreds of times harder when you try them in real life. She continued on to patching the wound up, which was a lengthy and painful process for her. If she ever got out of this mess she was going to have several choice words to say to Scott. Wherever her went trouble was never too far behind. When Kim finished sewing up her wound she thought she heard someone in the hallway. Kim peaked out into the hall and saw the light from a flash light. Looks like Alice finally tracked her down.

"Might as well not keep her waiting," Kim thought drawing her drum staff and stepping into the hallway. "Hey Alice," she called out.

"There you are," Alice said aiming her gun.

"You've got me. Now come and get me," she challenged and moved down the hallway. Alice took aim and fired. Kim spun her staff around as fast as possible while running down the hallway; cutting through all of the bullets before they could reach her. Alice's gun ran out of bullets and she drew her sword and blocked Kim's staff. She knocked Kim off balance and kicked her into the next room. Kim got her balance back, but was unable to evade Alice as she tackled them out of the third story window. Kim won control of the fall and Alice took the brunt of the impact when they landed on top of a car. Kim rolled off of Alice and was on the run again.

* * *

"Ok. Let's try this again," Scott said placing his hand over Ramona's heart. "Please work this time," he requested.

"Scott Pilgrim," a voice that sounded identical to his own **(only scarier)** said. Scott would know that voice anywhere.

"Nega Scott," Scott whispered. He tightened his grip on his sword without even thinking to do so. He and Nega Scott had departed on good terms, but the look in his eyes now; it's like that moment never happened. Scott felt afraid and moved in front of Ramona to keep her still unconscious body safe from any further harm.

"What do you want?" He asked finding his voice.

***Roxas vs. Sora boss theme from Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix starts***

Nega Scott reached into his chest and revealed his own sword.

**Nega Scott revealed the power of self-loathing**

Scott wanted to make a joke about how un-original it was about the names of their respective weapons, but what came out instead was, "We can't do this. Not now. Ramona needs me."

Nega Scott ignored his comment and sprinted at Scott. He swung down and Scott blocked his blow just barely. Scott felt his arms start to shake as Nega Scott tried to break through his block. There was a flash of light and then they found themselves in an entirely different area similar to where Sora fought Roxas.

Nega Scott jumped as high as he possibly could and hovered in the air. His fists started to glow and he fired a massive blast of dark energy at Scott. Scott held out his hands and braced himself for the attack. It hit him full on and despite his best efforts to hold the attack back Scott was lifted off his feet and crashed back onto the floor close to the edge. Scott jumped up and held up his sword just in time to absorb another one of Nega Scott's strikes.

"Why are you doing this! ?" Scott shouted at his evil counterpart. Scott's feet were shaking as he felt himself being pushed back towards the edge.

"You aren't strong enough," Nega Scott calmly replied. Scott pushed as hard as he could at that comment, but it wasn't doing him any good. Nega Scott broke the sword lock and Scott fell forward. He rolled on the ground and pushed back up. He spun around swinging his weapon, but Nega Scott's foot connected with it sending it into the air. Nega Scott held up his hand and the power of self-respect flew down into his grasp.

"You can't beat me," he started and violently swung both swords. Scott bent back and they sailed over his stomach. Scott threw a punch putting all his strength behind it. Nega Scott dodged the punch and cut into Scott's wrist. Scott groaned out and then felt Nega Scott's foot connect with his face. Scott slid across the battle ground gripping his bleeding wrist.

"What makes you think you can beat him! ?" Nega Scott this time shouted throwing the power of self-respect at Scott. A determined look appeared on Scott's face and he made a great leap in the air; catching the sword and throwing it with all his might. Nega Scott was caught off guard and the sword pierced his shoulder. Scott sprinted at the downed Nega Scott, but he sprung up and punched Scott hard in the mouth. Scott flew through the air and crashed to the floor. Nega Scott was on him now; attempting to drive both swords into Scott's chest; seemingly ignoring the wound in his shoulder. Scott fighting to hold the blades back, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"What do you mean by 'him'? Do you mean the Oracle?" Scott questioned as the blades got closer to his heart.

"No. But you probably wouldn't be able to defeat him either!" Nega Scott yelled. Scott let out a furious yell and shoved Nega Scott off of him. He dashed his evil double and tackled him sending them both over the edge. Scott grabbed the edge and tried to pull himself and Nega Scott up. Nega Scott smiled and let go of Scott. Before Scott could even register what happened the platform they were fighting on began to shake and then started to turn upside down making Scott loose his grip. As Scott hurtled down into the dark he saw a light. That light unfortunately was one of Nega Scott's dark energy balls. It crashed into Scott and sent him hurtling faster the ground. He crashed on the exact same platform and then Nega Scott landed, feet first, on top of his stomach.

"AHH!" Scott shouted. Nega Scott stepped off Scott and kicked him in the side of his chest. Scott felt seriously weak.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go. The evil twin never wins," Scott thought and got up to his feet in spite of the pain he felt. Nega Scott attempted another strike this time to cut Scott in half. He ducked and snatched Nega Scott's right hand. He twisted it hard causing him to drop the power of self-respect. Scott reclaimed his weapon and they swung simultaneously. Their weapons connected and Scott kicked Nega Scott in the knee. He fell down and Scott furiously swung down. Nega Scott halted the attack and hit Scott in the chest with another energy ball. Scott stumbled back and a warning sound went off signaling that Scott was dangerously low on health.

"I have to finish this now," Scott thought. He avoided Nega Scott's next attack and struck him in the chest. The double groaned out and fired several energy balls. Scott cut through almost all of them, but the last one hit him in the face blasting him back several feet. Scott could only see white for a few seconds and as his world slowly came into focus he saw Nega Scott charging him again.

Even though he couldn't see Scott charged as well and blindly swung his weapon at the same time as Nega Scott. Their weapons connected, but this time Nega Scott's sword went sailing to the right and over the edge of the platform. Taken aback by this sudden turn of events Nega Scott failed to avoid Scott's next moves. He plunged his blade into Nega Scott other knee and then kicked him in the chin. Nega Scott almost somersaulted back across the arena. When he stopped Scott's sword entered his other shoulder. He let out an inhuman yell as the sword flew out of his shoulder and back into Scott's grip.

Scott took a deep breath and ran forward. He pulled back on his sword, but just as he was about to strike down his opponent, Nega Scott slammed his fist into the ground emitting a large shockwave. A quick yell escaped Scott's mouth as everything slowed down around him. He felt like he was falling for hours before his body connected with the floor. Nega Scott limped over to Scott's position and looked down at him.

"Who were you talking about?" Scott weakly asked. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and an intense desire to just sleep and never wake up. The last thing Scott remembered seeing before blacking out was the dark glow of Nega Scott's hands reaching towards him.

* * *

Gideon's sinister laugh echoed across the desert as the lightning flashed and the thunder quaked. "As lightless oblivion surrounds you," he began as his machine roared to life. "Drown in the ever blooming darkness!"

***Kingdom Hearts: final Marluxia boss theme starts***

Gideon entered his robot, which roared and started to glow green. It stretched out its hands and the glow transferred into the palms. Ramona took off sprinting as the machine fired and intense blast. Ramona leapt over the machine's attack and raced behind it.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Gideon yelled and tried to turn around his machine when it stopped functioning. "What the! ? What's wrong with this piece of junk! ?" A message appeared on his glasses.

**Only use the concentrated energy blast as a last resort. Might be more than the robot can handle and can render it useless for several seconds.**

"How was I supposed to know that! ?"

**It was in the manual.**

"No one ever reads the manual!" Gideon shouted then spotted Ramona jumping straight towards him. She took a quick swing at his exposed cockpit. Sparks flew from the controls and the cockpit shook Gideon around.

Gideon growled and furiously shook the controls until the machine restarted. It stood back up to its full height and fired a barrage of missiles. Ramona dove to the ground dodging the first missile then started to roll avoiding more of them. She made a small jump just managing to evade another missile, but the blast carried her forward and she landed in the sand just as another missile landed three feet from there. The explosion blew Buffy back into the air and she fell head first into the desert floor. The ground shook as Gideon's mech approached her. Ramona's head snapped up and saw it towering over her. It fired another missile, but Ramona tossed her sword at it. The missile exploded on contact and her sword crashed into Gideon's cockpit just narrowly missing him. Ramona ran through the pouring rain and jumped inside the cockpit; tackling Gideon to the floor. Ramona grabbed his neck and started to strangle him. Gideon eyes spotted the power of love and made a grab for it.

Ramona quickly threw out her arm and stopped his attempt to impale her. Gideon narrowed his eyes and swung his free arm knocking Ramona's other arm off his neck. He shoved her off him and climbed out of the cockpit to the top of the robot; Ramona followed. Upon reaching it she saw Gideon calmly waiting for her.

"Such fire," he said. "I never knew your hatred for me ran that deep," he continued while spinning the sword around carelessly.

"Stop it," she whispered then gave Gideon a hate filled look. "You don't have anyone to blame for that, but yourself. When you're gone I'll never have to feel anything like this ever again."

"Is that so?" He asked and chucked the sword at Ramona. She caught it with ease, but was too late to notice Gideon's hands firing something straight at her. Ramona didn't dodge in time and fell to her knees. She felt weak; tired.

"What did you do to me?" She asked wearily.

"You don't know? That's the sort of thing I'd expect from Scott."

"What did you do to me?"

"A little something I like to call 'The Glow'."

**Fun fact: The Glow wasn't featured in the film, which this story is 85% based off of.**

* * *

Stacey's descent down the vents finally ended with her falling out of an open air vent. Lucky for her it was on the floor. Seconds later Neil's unconscious figure crashed into her knocking her to the floor.

"Neil; could you please get off me?" she asked even though he wasn't conscious. To her surprise Neil slightly stirred and rolled off her. "Are you hurt?" She asked him looking over his body.

"I feel like my head is going to split right down the middle, but other than that I'm doing just perfect."

"Be serious," Stacey said then heard the sound of someone dragging an ax across the floor. Stacey put a finger to her lips and then silently moved towards the door. She slowly cracked it open and saw a normal sized zombie slowly walking down the hallway with an ax. Stacey breathed in relief glad that it wasn't that executioner guy that she saw in that Resident Evil film Scott dragged her and everyone else to see.

Stacey didn't particularly enjoy it. It was Ramona's fault that she had to see it. If she hadn't made that bet with Scott that he couldn't go a week without playing video games they wouldn't have gotten into that mess. Admittedly no one thought Scott could last, but he just filled the void by picking fights with random people; most of them being thugs, criminals, that sort of stuff.

The zombie went around the corner and out of sight. Stacey turned around and saw Neil was finally standing up.

He mouthed out 'all clear?" Stacey nodded her head and motioned for him to follow her. A loud growl broke the silence and a licker jumped into view. Stacey slammed the door in its face and made a run for it when the door flew off its hinges and crashed into her back. Neil ran in front of Stacey and began unloading his gun into the creature's head. The thing didn't seem to register the bullets and shot out its tongue. The slimy thing wrapped around Neil's gun and yanked it from his hands.

"Get out of the way Neil!" Stacey ordered him. Neil spun around and saw Stacey was somehow standing; she didn't even look remotely hurt.

"Move!" She yelled again and this time Neil ran to the right just as the licker shot out its tongue again. Stacey moved with inhuman quickness and caught it. The licker wailed out; trying very hard to free itself from Stacey's grip.

"I can't hold it forever! Go!" She yelled to him. Neil raced out the room and Stacey released the lickers tongue. They rushed at one another, but Stacey jumped over it at the last second.

"Stacey!" Neil called out to her. He was at the other end of the hallway that was beginning to seal itself. Stacey ran as fast as her legs could carry her with the licker in hot pursuit. She dove and slid under the sealing gates when the licker's tongue caught her foot.

"Fuck!" She cursed and tried to pull herself free as the gate got closer to the floor.

"I've got you!" Neil shouted trying to pull Stacey free as well. The gate got closer and would crush Stacey's leg if she didn't free herself soon. Stacey let out a frustrated yelled and slammed her fist on top of the licker's tongue. The licker wailed and released her. Stacey pulled back her foot just as the gate shut itself. The two of them could hear it clawing against the gate, but it looked like it would hold. Stacey wiped off several beads of sweat from her forehead.

"That was way too close," she breathed out.

"We were real lucky this gate decided to shut when it did," Neil said though he was still focusing on what Stacey did earlier.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," a voice that came from nowhere said. An image of a small girl dressed in white appeared before Stacey and Neil. She gave them a smile then curtseyed.

"I am the White Queen," she introduced.

"Aren't you supposed to be the Red Queen?" Stacey asked vaguely recalling the first Resident Evil film.

"You're thinking of my homicidal sister computer system," the White Queen said in a way that sounded like she was offended.

"Why did you help us?" Neil asked her.

"Because you are the only ones that can stop them."

"Who?" Stacey asked.

"Claire Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy of course. They are planning on stealing as many samples of the T-Virus as they can get and selling them on the black market. You of course know that this will just lead to pandemonium, disaster, end of the world as we know it sort of stuff," the White Queen explained.

"Wait. If you're the computer system for this base can't you just stop them?"

"I could try, but there's one problem," she said and then one of the monitors turned on.

"It's because we know that bitch of a computer's every move and trick. There's not a thing she can do to stop us," Claire said on the monitor.

"We've already gotten to the stash of the anti-virus and from the look of you Stacey I think you could use some don't you think," Leon chuckled while waving a strand of the anti-virus in the air. Stacey felt a growl leave her lips and her fists balled up.

"We'll see you guys later; that is unless you run into the zombies or even worse. The lickers," Claire chuckled evilly. "Let's go, Leon," she said and they began walking towards the other end of the hallway when a gate slammed down in front of them cutting them off.

Claire turned around and muttered, "Bitchy computer," and severed the connection between them.

"That won't hold them for long. You must move quickly. I can guide you to the room with the T-virus."

"What about the anti-virus?" Neil asked.

"What about it?"

"Stacey's infection. Will the anti-virus work on her?" He asked hopefully.

"You must understand. The anti-virus is only good if it's taken a short amount of time after being infected. By the time you reach Claire and Leon it will be too late. It might be too late now."

"Is there a chance though? Answer me that," Stacey requested.

The White Queen closed her eyes and shook her head. She'd never understand humans. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "It's a very small chance, however, but it's still a chance."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Neil asked. "Lead the way."

* * *

Ryu Habusa was unstoppable. Not even Roxy's righteous anger was enough to take down this Ninja. He effortlessly dodged ever one of her attempted attacks. He dodge rolled out of the way of her sword and cut into her chest twice; ironically cutting an 'X' into it. Roxie fell back panting heavily.

"This guy is something else," she thought, but was quickly back on the defensive as he dashed at her. With one swing he disarmed her and then with a well placed kick sent her flying into the air. Ryu jumped after her and kicked her in the stomach, which sent her crashing into the wall. He also threw his sword at her, but it missed a couple of inches to the right of her stomach. She crashed down to the ground and coughed several times as some kicked up dirt got into her mouth. Ryu was running yet again and stepped on top of Roxy to boost himself up the wall to grab his sword. He pulled it out and then descended towards Roxy with the intent on stabbing her right through the heart.

"ROXYYY!" Knives yelled and then tackled Ryu right out of the air. She landed on top of him and put her blades to his neck. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" She yelled then Ryu punched her knocking her off him.

"You…you punched me in the boob," Knives said in cold fury.

"Prepare to die obviously," she and Roxy said simultaneously. The two furious females ran in complete sync; weapons held high.

Ryu scoffed at their double team effort and blocked Knives' knives while elbowing Roxy in the nose. He shoved Knives back, tossed his sword in the air and rained a flurry of punches and kicks all over Knives. He took her by the head and then body slammed her to the ground. He caught his falling sword and swung it to the right blocking Roxy's sword. He plunged his foot into Knives back making her scream in pain. He did it two more times and leapt into the air avoiding Roxy's attempt to take him down at her half-ninja like speed. He threw his sword at her and it clipped her in the right side of her waist. She crashed into the dirt and came to a stop. Ryu back flipped over to her grabbed his sword and cut a second 'X' into her back. He smiled under his mask at Roxy's screams, which only further increased the energy in the crowd.

"Double teaming might've worked on Gideon. But it won't work on me!" He yelled to both girls then looked down at Roxy.

"Some ninja you are. Oh wait that's right. You're only a half-ninja," he said bending closer to her and turning her onto her back. Roxy spit into his eyes making him stumble back yelling out every curse word in the book; in Asian no less.

"You insolent!" He shouted then heard the rapidly shuffling feet of Knives Chau. He spun around and stopped her attack cold. They locked eyes with each other and the next moment they were gone. Roxy saw them both battling at Ninja like speed. Portions of the arena shook with each clash they made. Some more violent than others. There was another clash and Knives crashed into the ground again. Knives' eyes saw Ryu coming for her and she was off again. They were moving with such agility that even Roxy started to have trouble keeping up with them.

Ryu fell out of the air and crashed into one of the trees knocking the entire thing down. Knives fell after him and took a ferocious swing missing him and cutting the tree in half. Ryu was up in the air and threw a massive amount of shuriken at Knives. She gasped and tried to block as much as she could, but there were too many. She was pierced in both shoulders, her knees, arms, and her legs. Knives fell from the air and landed by Roxy's side; her body was bleeding profusely. She wouldn't be able to survive with this much loss of blood. Her knives were both still resonating with the power of the warrior; all the good they were able to do for her.

An idea suddenly sparked in Knives head. Slowly and painfully she rose up to her feet.

"What are you doing Knives?" Roxy asked finally sitting up.

"Something desperate," she said trying to channel all her energy into her knives, but she suddenly felt weak and sank to her knees. "It's no use," she panted. "I don't have the stamina."

"This has been entertaining, but now it's time for this fight to end," Ryu declared.

"Maybe I can help," Roxy said slowly standing up and putting her hand on Knives stomach. They both closed their eyes and began to concentrate. A red aura formed around them both.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but I won't give you the chance to do it!" Ryu yelled and dashed at them as fast as his speed could possibly take him. The power of the warrior knives became engulfed in a fire red aura and Knives swung them with all her might. The weapons grew in size and cut straight through Ryu making him lose his balance and land in the dirt behind the girls. He shakily tried to push himself up, but his body gave out on him and he exploded into several shuriken as opposed to quarters. The shuriken that had pierced Knives also disappeared from her body. Knives and Roxy smiled, but then the power of the warrior stopped glowing and turned to dust in Knives hands.

**Knives Chau has lost the power of the warrior!**

**Level down!**

"I knew that would happen, but it was our only chance at stopping him," she said with her head down. She felt Roxy's hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"You're still a warrior in my book, Knives," she said. "And in their books as well," she said pointing to the crowd. They were actually cheering for the two of them. A sub-space door appeared before the two and Roxy took Knives hand.

"Let's go home," she said smiling which Knives returned and they left the gaming dimension behind them.

* * *

Ramona felt dizzy. Her head was pounding and felt like it would burst any second. She observed her surrounding and saw she was in some sort of throne room. The floor looked like a giant chess board and sitting at the end of the room was Gideon. At his side was…

"Me?" Ramona gasped at a girl dressed in black and with her hands cuffed.

"Since you don't seem to know what The Glow does Ramona I'll explain it. It seals you inside your own subspace. Traps you with your own personal demons, issues, whatever. You may be with Scott, but there's still a part of you that still attached to me. It had been imprisoned in part of your mind, but I set it free."

"You're so full of it," Ramona said even though she saw her other self smile when Gideon ran his hand through her hair.

"Really? Perhaps you'd like to see just how much power I draw just from this small part of you," he said. Ramona's other self glared at Ramona and broke free from her hand cuffs.

***Final Fantasy 10 final Seymour boss theme starts***

"In Scott's mind I was super human. In your mind; I'm a god!" Gideon yelled growing to an immense size.

Ramona could only look at him in pure shock. She couldn't move an inch; the power of love hung uselessly by her side. Suddenly Ramona felt a great stab of pain in her chest. Her head shot down and saw her evil self holding onto a blood stained sword. Evil Ramona leapt at her and swung again. Ramona backed up as fast as she can, deflecting a swing at her head, legs, and stomach. She hopped over a stroke at her feet and drove them into her evil self's throat. She flinched, but grabbed Ramona's feet and chucked her into uber-Gideon's grip.

The pure evil look in his eyes sent chills down Ramona's spine. Those chills flew the coop when Gideon started squeezing her.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and that only made Gideon squeeze harder. Ramona's bones were going to be crushed any second. She pulled up her sword and stabbed it into Gideon's hand. Instead of yelling he actually let out a roar that shook the entire room. He let go of Ramona and swatted at her sending her swiftly falling to the floor.

"Get up!" Evil Ramona ordered pulling the bruised Ramona to her feet. She rammed her head into Ramona's face and then kicked Ramona in the face and the gut.

**Boss theme pauses**

"I can beat you," she panted.

"No you can't Ramona," Evil Ramona told her. "You never could. All you've ever been good at is running. You even came close to leaving Toronto after the Chaos Theatre show down."

"Scott stopped me though."

"But you still thought about leaving though, Flowers," Evil Ramona said and slashed at Ramona again. Ramona weakly groaned and held onto her bleeding chest. "Boy do I feel sorry for Scott. That boy loves you to death and yet part of you still loves Gideon. His poor heart would be crushed if he ever found out," she continued and shoved Ramona to the floor. Ramona stared at her evil self, then at uber-Gideon, and her eyes finally settled on the power of love.

"You're right. All I've ever done is run. If I hadn't run from Gideon and just dealt with him face to face you'd never exist. However, I aim to rectify that; starting by killing the both of you!"

**Boss music resumes**

Uber-Gideon swung his hand and a large gust of wind picked up. Ramona tried to hold herself down, but the wind blew her into the wall. She wanted to cry out but held it inside. She ducked avoiding Evil Ramona stab and thrust her palm into her chin. She bit down hard on her tongue as a result and drew blood. Ramona did a jumping round house kick knocking her onto the floor. She got to her knees and caught sight of Ramona jumping towards her. She held up her sword to absorb the blow, but Ramona's sword cut through it completely shattering it. Ramona quickly impaled her double in the heart with her sword. The color drained from Evil Ramona's skin and she sank to the ground. Immediately uber-Gideon felt all the power he amassed leave him and her changed back to normal. He hung in the air and gazed down at Ramona.

**Gideon Graves**

**Status: Super pissed**

"I didn't want to do this Ramona, but you have forced my hand!" He yelled to her. "Once I use The Glow on you in here you'll be trapped inside your own head forever!" He shouted to the heavens above and fired the strongest blast of the glow he could gather.

Ramona held her sword close to her heart and whispered, "I love you Scott," and threw the power of love at The Glow blast. It flew through the attack and pierced Gideon's heart; The Glow attack stopped just an inch from Ramona.

"Not again," Gideon groaned and crashed to the floor. Ramona approached him and took the sword out of his heart.

"Good bye Gideon. And don't come back this time," she said.

"Game over," Gideon said in shock and burst into a thousand coins.

**Gideon Defeated…Again!**

From the pile of coins emerged the nearly completed extra life. Ramona took it in her hands and heard evil Ramona cough behind her. Ramona saw her smiling. It wasn't a sight Ramona wanted to see as there was blood pouring out of her mouth.

"You can defeat Gideon, but I'm still apart of you. You created me and now that I'm free you'll never be able to get rid of me. We'll probably be seeing a lot more of each other in the coming days," she said as her body started to fade away.

"I don't care how many times you come back. I'll always defeat you."

"Ha ha ha. Says you," Evil Ramona ominously laughed and then disappeared from sight.

"Nice going Ramona. You've created your own Nega self," Ramona sighed and used a sub-space door to get out of her mind.

* * *

**The Endless Desert**

The desert was back to normal now. The rain had ceased falling and the sun was beating down once again. Surprisingly Ramona didn't let the heat get to her this time. Now all she had to do was find the last piece of the extra life. But where could she possibly look. The exes along with Matthew's hipster chicks had to have scoured this entire desert by now.

"Come on Ramona. Think. Where's the one place these bozos would be too stupid to check?" she thought and then it hit her. Ramona ran through the desert as fast as she could; not stopping even when the heat started to make her a little dizzy. She finally came to a stop in front of a cactus. Ramona felt a little silly checking the cactus for the last piece of the extra life, but she cut through it anyway. A bright light emitted from the cactus and the last piece of the extra life floated before Ramona's face. The pieces of the life she had merged with the last one and then the entire desert became engulfed in the light.

* * *

**Outside the Chaos Theatre**

Ramona sprung to life as if she was waking up from a terrible nightmare, which she kind of did.

"Scott," was the first thing that left her mouth. She turned to the right and saw Nega Scott knelt next to an unconscious Scott; hands glowing.

"What did you do to him! ?" Ramona shouted. Nega Scott looked at Ramona and vanished into thin air. Scott started to stir and got into a sitting position. Ramona threw her arms around Scott and wound up knocking them both to the cold city streets.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Scott," Ramona said into his hair.

"Ramona," Scott said feeling disoriented. He thought he could hear her crying. Things came into focus and he realized Ramona was on top of him. "Am I dead? Is this…"

"No Scott. You aren't dead and this isn't Heaven. You're alive. We're both alive," Ramona continued to sob. Scott reached forward and touched Ramona's cheek just to make sure this was all real. He tried so desperately to bring her back, but nothing worked. He'd be crushed if this wasn't real. Ramona put her hand over Scott's and he could feel the familiar warmth of her touch. Slowly his unsure look broke into a smile and then he grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Even though they weren't dead both of them felt like they were in Heaven at that exact moment. They didn't even care that they were making out on a city street. All that mattered was each other.

**Let's give these two some privacy.**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Neil asked. It feels like they'd been walking for hours and the more time they took trying to reach the virus the more time Stacey would become just like the zombies.

Her skin was already starting to lose some of its color and she even snarled at him a couple of times. The heightened relfexes were a bit unexpected, but at least they helped out with the licker earlier.

They had to take numerous detours throughout the Hive facility to avoid the zombies as well as the lickers that had been set loose. They salvaged what little weapons they could find in the base.

"We're coming up on the room… now," the White Queen announced. They entered the virus storage facility and found a small dosage of the virus already put into a case."

"Have they already been here?" Stacey asked.

"They had loaded up the virus and planned on leaving when they were summoned to capture the two of you," The White Queen explained.

"Well let's grab the stuff and hide it where they can't find it," Stacey said shutting the case and picking it up. They exited the room and who should be waiting for them outside, but Claire and Leon.

"Give us the virus and no one gets hurt," Leon said.

"Well someone's going to get hurt eventually," Claire said looking at Stacey. "She doesn't have much time left. You'd be doing yourself a favor by putting your girlfriend down now instead of trying to save her. It's already too late and you know it."

"It's never too late," Neil said.

"Well then," Claire said. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. The wails of the licker echoed in the hallways.

"Neil; take the virus," she said thrusting the case into his arms. "I'll handle them."

"I can't leave you," Neil said not taking a step.

"We don't have time to argue. I'm already dead," and she pushed Neil away from her and nodded to the White Queen. The gate started to come down to seal off the hallway. Leon sprinted forward and slid under Stacey's kick and the gate. Stacey heard gun fire on the other side of the gate then it died out. Claire pulled out her gun and started shooting. Stacey felt the bullets slow down and she avoided them easily.

"This would be so cool if I wasn't going to eventually turn into a zombie," Stacey thought. She advanced on Claire, who kept shooting, but it was no use. Stacey did a bicycle kick flinging Claire down the hallways. Stacey ran again, however, the licker showed up and halted her attack. It lunged forward and forced her to the ground. Stacey grabbed its mouth and fought to keep it away from her. The thing kept snapping at her face with every second. Not letting up for anything. Stacey dug into her shirt and pulled out another grenade.

"Have this!" She screamed at it and shoved the grenade into the licker's mouth. She pushed the licker off her and its head exploded covering the hallway with its guts. Claire ran over the licker's corpse with her knife drawn and almost slit Stacey's throat. She blocked the swing and snatched the strand of the anti-virus from Claire's belt. Claire kicked Stacey's legs out from under her and stepped on Stacey's neck to keep down. Another licker roared in the distance, but that didn't seem to register with Claire.

"I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend that he owes me for doing what he'd never have the heart to do," she said and started to pull back on the trigger. Stacey did the only thing she could think of and threw the anti-virus at Claire's face. The glass container shattered against her eyes and she screamed at the top of her voice; firing her gun in every direction and then she fell to her knees. While she was whimpering on the floor a second licker entered the fray. It immediately went for Stacey, but she flipped over it in front of Claire.

"Come on," she taunted it. It shot its tongue out at Stacey, but she stepped out of the way and the tongue instead caught Claire. She screamed as the licker pulled her towards its mouth and screamed even louder when it took a bite into her shoulder. Stacey cringed at the sight and made a break for it.

Meanwhile, Neil was racing for his life. He didn't look back because he just knew that if he did Leon would shoot him; regardless of the fact that he's missed several times.

He dove into the nearest room and shouted, "Queen! Lock the door now!" The door swung shut just cutting Leon off from Neil. Leon slammed his fist on the door.

"I'll figure a way around this!" He shouted then Neil heard him storm off.

"Thanks," Neil said as he brought the virus into the White Queen's chamber.

"You're welcome," she said in reply.

"The virus should be safe in here," he said placing it on the floor.

"For the time being at least," the White Queen said.

"Do you know how Stacey is doing?" He asked.

"Claire is dead; killed by one of the lickers. Stacey is trying to find you now."

"Alright," Neil said and started to leave the chamber.

"Neil. You must know by now that there is very little time to administer the anti-virus."

"I know!" He snapped at the computer. "But I'm still not giving up on her." The alarm in the hallway started blaring and the doors on both ends slammed shut.

"What's going on! ?" He yelled.

"It's Leon! He's…" static was heard on the speakers.

"I'm in control now!" Leon's voice sounded over the speakers. Neil ran to the end of the hallway and saw him on the computer just outside the door. The hallway went dark and then there was a humming noise.

"Shit," Neil cursed remembering the laser hall scene from Resident Evil. The laser zipped down the hallway and Neil jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed part of it to dodge the beam. It just missed him and he dropped back down to the floor. The laser started up again, but this time it changed to a laser wall. Neil froze for several seconds then remembered the opening of Resident Evil: Extinction. He jumped higher this time into an open vent.

"That was close," Neil thought to himself then started to crawl through the vent back to the Queen's chamber when part of the vent collapsed underneath him sending him back into the laser hallway.

"Neil! Run now into the chamber now! I can't hold him back for long!" The White Queen hastily warned Neil. He saw her door had opened, but also heard the hum of the lasers. Without a moment's hesitation he ran down the hallway and dove just as the door started to shut. Neil landed in the Queen's chamber narrowly escaping the laser wall.

"Can't you shut off the lasers? You do run this entire base."

"I can, but Leon would just hack into me again and turn them back on. We need a way to get him from the computer in the next room."

"Can Leon hear anything we're saying in here?"

"No. Why?"

"I have an idea."

Leon was waiting patiently on his side for Neil to come back out. There was only one way in and out of that room. He saw the door open and grinned evilly. "Time for round 2," he said getting ready to hack into the White Queen again.

"Hold it Leon!" Neil called out to stop him. "You turn on the laser grid and you lose the T-virus. I know this is the last few samples left and you wouldn't want to lose them would you! ?" Leon silently cursed as the door to his side automatically opened.

"You want this virus then come into the hallway. The Queen won't try anything. She wouldn't try to hurt me. I guess you can say this is me surrendering because one of us is going to have to yield eventually."

Leon stood up from the computer and cautiously entered the laser hallway. Neil was waiting in the center of it with the case for the virus. Neil held it out and Leon smirked.

"So long sucker," he said and grabbed the virus and made a run for the door. Only problem was that his hands went right through the case. The doors on both ends of the laser hallway shut themselves and the familiar hum of the laser powering itself up could be heard.

"I believe you are the sucker," Neil said and then disappeared. He'd been a holographic projection the whole time. The laser wall advanced down the hall and Leon tried to make a leap for the open vent. Unfortunately Leon made his jump too late and was cut through by the wall.

Neil covered his eyes at the sight of Leon's body falling to pieces. "That's two down. All that leaves is Julie," Neil said. "First I have to find Stacey. Do you know where she is?"

The White Queen took a few seconds before responding. "She appears to be on the upper levels near the train. She's still looking for you and the virus appears to be taking its effect. You may have to…"

"Don't finish that sentence Queen," Neil calmly ordered. He didn't feel like shouting now. "Just point me in the right direction."

Stacey, meanwhile, was on the floor breathing heavily. She knew her time was almost up, but she didn't want to die without seeing Neil one more time. Most of her skin's color had drained from her. "I'm sorry Neil," she apologized.

"Stacey!" His voice sliced right through her sadness and made her smile briefly. "I've got you Stacey," he said carefully picking her up and taking her into the train.

"What about the anti-virus?" She asked though she knew it wouldn't work.

"It's right there," Neil said pointing to it.

"How did you know it would be here?" She asked while he opened the case.

"I didn't. I just guessed that it would be since that's how things went in the movies."

"I really owe Scott an apology for saying that 'watching movies all the time will never matter in life'," she thought as Neil brought the anti-virus to her.

"You know it's not going to work for me."

"Stacey; it'll work."

"I've been exposed for too long. You know it won't…" Neil out a finger over her lips.

"Trust me. It'll work. If you're too nervous just close your eyes." Stacey nodded and shut her eyes. She felt the needle of the injection gun in her arm and didn't feel any different. She felt the injection gun again in her other arm a few seconds later, however, and then in her right leg and then her left leg; right where she had been bitten. She was about to open her eyes when she felt the gun one last time this time over where her heart was supposed to be. Stacey's panicked breaths started to subside and then her breathing returned to normal. Her eyes began to open when she felt Neil's lips over her own and she kept them shut. She sighed into Neil's lips when she felt him one of his hands grip her waist and the other sliding through her hair. Stacey put her hands around Neil's neck and held on to him tightly.

"Ahem!" Someone loudly cleared their throat breaking the two apart.

"You guys were like Scott and Ramona for a few seconds," Julie said.

"Perfect timing as always Julie," Stacey grumbled as Julie boarded the train with them.

"You know something Julie. I always knew you were a bitch, but I never thought you'd try killing us."

Julie cracked her neck. "It was bound to happen one of these days," she said and ran at them both. She slammed her fists into their chests punching them into either side of the train. She stopped at the front of the train and powered up its engines. The train roared to life and sped down the tracks.

"Nowhere to run now," she said approaching the two of them.

"How exactly did the main climax of Resident Evil end? I forgot," Stacey said to Neil.

"It won't do us much good. They were fighting the licker. Not Wesker."

"I bet you're wishing you had waited to cure Stacey because without those quick reflexes of her's you guys are dead." With that Julie cart wheeled over to Neil and kicked him in the chin knocking him towards the door.

Neil banged against it knocking it from the train and out to the tracks. Julie flipped over Stacey and rammed her into the other side of the train. Stacey knocked away Julie's hands and aimed a punch for Julie's neck. Julie caught her wrist and twisted it then slammed her foot on Stacey's. Stacey cried out and back handed Julie knocking her sun glasses off exposing her red eyes. Neil grabbed a group of pipes hanging from the ceiling and pushed them at Julie. Julie saw the attack and dove under the pipes. Stacey ran to the right avoiding them and blocked Julie's jab.

The words 'counter' flashed briefly and Stacey hit Julie right in her teeth. Julie backed away and her eyes widened when Neil charged her with a knife. He swung it and she just barely held up her arm to shield her face. The knife cut into her forearm, but Julie rapidly grabbed Neil's hand and tossed him into the front of the train. He crashed on the controls increasing the speed of the train. The sudden burst of speed threw Stacey to the back of the train. She managed to grab the sides of the doorway and held on for dear life.

Back inside Julie ran to the front of the train and jumped into the air to avoid Neil's gun shots. The bullets whizzed past her and some of them grazed by Stacey.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry!" He yelled back then Julie's fist connected with his face. Neil fell back into the controls reducing the train's speed in the process. Julie fell forward and Neil moved out of the way making her face crash into the controls. Neil pulled her head up and slammed her face into the train window. Julie growled at Neil and shoved her elbow into his chest. Neil felt something break and Julie shoved him into the other section of the train. Stacey charged Julie and did a jumping left hook.

They fell down and Stacey dragged Julie back up. The started trading blows at lightning quick speed. Julie clawed at Stacey's eyes and then Stacey bit her hand. Stacey hit Julie in the eye and Julie retaliated with a hit to the nose. The train shook throwing both of them to the floor where they continued their fight. Neil just watched the two of them go at it momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be helping Stacey out. He came back to his senses when the train shook and the anti-virus case crashed into his side. He saw there was one strand of it left and it looked similar to something he saw in Resident Evil 5. Realizing it was the thing that Chris used on Wesker Neil quickly loaded it into the injection gun. He heard Stacey scream and saw her crash into one of the walls. With a great burst of speed Neil charged Julie and sent them both falling to the ground; dropping the gun at the same time. Julie angrily pulled him back up and pulled back her fist when she felt something pierce her neck.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Stacey cursed and injected the dug into Julie's neck. Julie's red eyes turn back to normal. She went limp and Stacey let her collapse to the floor of the train. A white **'I' **appeared on her forehead and then faded from sight.

**Fun Fact: Ok so I lied. Julie was being influenced by the Indigo Mark all along.**

"Where am I? What am I wearing?" Julie asked regaining consciousness.

"Welcome back Julie," Neil said wishing he got in a few more punches in before Julie went back to normal. An icon came into Stacey's sight and she reached forward and touched it.

**Stacey Pilgrim earned a new costume!**

There was a flash and then Stacey was decked out in Jill's Resident Evil: Nemesis attire. Neil's mouth hung open and Stacey blushed.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," Julie mumbled. "I have such a head ache," she complained. Stacey sighed and then a sub-space door emerged from nowhere.

"Here's our ticket out of here," Stacey said. "Hope the others are alright."

* * *

Kim Pine was tired and out of breath. After escaping the hospital by crashing through the third story window and falling on top of Alice, Kim felt a huge sense of pain course through her body with every step she took. She was amazed at the fact that her stitches had held up. She needed to end this now and quick before what little stamina she had left gave out making her easy picking for Alice.

She could hear Alice's footsteps not too far behind her and ducked inside of a diner. Kim ran for the restroom and stood close to the wall. The second Alice set one foot in here Kim was going to take off her head. Kim heard footsteps again and held her breath. The footsteps got louder with every second. The suspense was starting to kill her. The door slowly opened and Kim backed closer to the corner so the door would hide her. Alice stepped inside looking a little dizzy. She was rubbing her face with her hands and didn't seem to notice that she walked past Kim.

"Whatever Alice is playing at I'm not falling for it," Kim thought and snuck over to Alice with her staff held back. When she was in striking distance Alice spun around and Kim swung her weapon taking Alice's head off. Kim smiled in relief that Alice was dead when suddenly her body was engulfed in a white light. The light died out and it wasn't Alice Kim was looking at, but just a normal person.

An evil laugh cut through the silence of the room and Kim felt her whole body shake as she turned around and saw the Oracle. He smiled at her and was gone. Kim looked back at the dead body, covered her mouth, and closed her eyes. She had killed somebody.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" Alice asked. Kim's head shot around; her eyes conveying a fury that wiped the cocky smile right off of Alice's face.

Kim screamed and attacked her. Alice deflected some of her blows at the start and swung at Kim's head. She ducked and took a slice at Alice's legs. Alice screamed and Kim cut into her chest three times. She kicked Alice in the stomach forcing her to the wall and chucked her staff at her. Alice dodged it, however, Kim head butted in the stomach again knocking some of the wind out of her. She punched Alice hard in her forehead, then snatched her face and rammed her head into Alice's so hard that Kim broke both of their noses. Kim pulled her staff from the wall and cut Alice's wrist making her drop her first sword.

She blocked her other sword and sliced into that wrist as well. Kim continued and took a big swing at Alice's hand cutting the thing off. Alice wailed out at the loss of her hand then felt Kim slice into her throat. She backed up against the wall in shock and the last thing she saw was Kim swinging at her head. Alice's head rolled to the ground and stopped next to the dead body. The head and the rest of Alice erupted into a pile of coins.

**Kim Pine**

**Kicks butt and does it fast!**

The announcer announced to Kim. Kim sank to her knees. She was glad she won, but couldn't take her eyes of the dead person. She had to leave now in the off chance that the city decided to stop being deserted right now. As she moved towards the door she heard the sound of people coming from outside the restroom. Kim looked back at the body in horror. She quickly changed her drum staff back into the two separate drum sticks and pocketed them. She pulled up the hood to her jacket and exited the restroom like she had nothing to hide.

She kept her head down so no one could get a good look at her face. The people in the diner all looked confused. None of them seemed to realize what had just taken place. Kim walked past the cash register when the person at it said, "excuse me Miss." Kim didn't stop and left the diner. The second she was sure she was out of sight made a break for it. The waitress had intended to ask Kim if she was alright having seen her bloody nose, but shrugged her shoulders when Kim kept on moving.

"Must've really needed to be somewhere," she thought then a woman's shrill scream broke the silence of the diner.

"Someone call the police! Somebody's dead in here!" A customer yelled out.

"Oh my God," the waitress thought looking back outside. Kim was long gone.

* * *

"Do you think our friends are ok?" Ramona asked Scott. They were sitting on the couch in their living room trying to comprehend everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Everyone in the city had returned just a few minutes ago, but they hadn't heard back from Stacey, Neil, Knives, or Kim.

"I'm sure they are," Scott said. "They're all fighters. They can kick all kinds of ass; especially Kim."

Ramona sighed and laid her weary head on Scott's shoulder. It was then that Scott decided that regardless of the fact that Envy had stolen the ring he was going to ask the question now.

"Ramona," Scott began taking her hands in his. "There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" She asked staring into his eyes.

**What Ramona thinks Scott will ask her:**

**A ) Will you marry me?**

**B) Do you want to make out?**

**C) Can we have sex now?**

**D ) A and then C**

**E ) None of the above**

"Scott!" Wallace shouted barging through the front door and completely ruining the moment. Ramona could feel Scott's hands shaking in anger.

"Yes, Wallace?" Scott asked failing to not sound like he was upset.

"I just came by to make sure you and Ramona were alive," he said walking in front of the couch.

"Couldn't you guys see what was going on from that holding dimension you guys were trapped in?" Ramona asked doing an almost better job sounding calm.

"We lost the feed when you were attacked by Nega Scott," Wallace revealed.

"Well it was nice of you to check on us. Now if you'll just leave…" Scott started. He was cut off when the front door swung open and Knives and Roxy entered the apartment.

"Oh Scott; I was so worried about you when we couldn't find you outside of the Chaos Theatre," Knives cried out and jumped into Scott's arms to hug him. Roxy rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Don't hurt him, don't hurt him," she repeated to herself.

"It's a long story," Scott said gently pushing her away before Ramona tried to attack her.

"Hey Scott! Ramona!" Neil called out from just outside the door.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ramona shouted in her head.

"Hoping we'd find you guys here when you weren't at the theatre," Neil said.

"You will not believe what we've just been through," Stacey said.

"What are you wearing?" Scott gawked at Stacey's dress.

"It's a…"

"Let me guess. Long story?" Ramona threw out.

"Pretty much. But at least I'm back to normal," she said smiling. Scott smiled too and gave his sister a big hug.

"Something tells me that Kim will be showing up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Ramona counted down and Kim entered the apartment only she didn't shout out or anything. She looked like she was mortified.

"Kim? Are you alright, Kim?" Ramona asked waving her hand in front of Kim's face.

"No," she whispered. "I've done something terrible," she said trying not to cry.

"Kim Pine doesn't cry," she thought, but felt very close to it. She heard the voices of both Scott and Ramona, but they sounded distant. Soon the only thing she could hear were the giggles of a small girl. Fading into view was the girl she had seen twice before. She held out her hand and Kim reached for it. The girl vanished before their hands could touch.

The next thing Kim knew she was crying.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Man I thought I'd never finish this portion of the story. Things will start following the plot of Indigo Prophecy more from this point forward. Kim will also be playing a bigger role in the story from this point as well. Scott and the gang will also be getting some well deserved relaxing time after fighting for four chapters straight. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next time!**


	9. Half way there

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry it's just that writing the Chaos Theatre arc was kind of tiring especially the second part of total chaos, which I think is the longest chapter I've ever written on this sight. This chapter may not be of the same quality of the previous chapters as it was written mainly to show the fic was not dead, but I could be wrong. Here we go now!**

* * *

_**"You think you know, what's to come, what you are? You haven't even begun."**_

_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Restless)**_

* * *

**Gaming Dimension**

**Location: Todd's Tower (formerly Ganondorf's tower)**

The Oracle pushed open the door to his master's chambers and knelt on the floor. "Lord Todd…" he started.

"Silence!" Todd shouted from his throne. "I can see into your mind's eye that you failed me."

"But sir…"

"Don't even bother asking me for a second chance Oracle," Todd ordered freezing him in a psychic lock.

"I have already decided to give it to you because even though you failed me you're still my greatest asset. You see the primary reason I chose you is that in crossing over to the real word you brought the Indigo Child with you. At this moment Toronto, Canada is locked in the plot of Indigo Prophecy. A game I happen to know that Scott Pilgrim was never able to beat. I'm giving you fair warning, however, Oracle. If you fail me this time the consequences will be most disastrous for you. You know how Darth Vader strangles his victims within seconds. Picture that happening to you, but far more worse," Todd threatened meaning every word of it too.

* * *

**1 week later**

The city of Toronto, Canada was living proof that appearances are deceiving. To the average human it was little more than your typcial Canadian city. But deep within Toronto was a club known as the Bloody Ice Cream Club. No one knew for sure why it was called that. Some said it was because every flavor of ice cream the club served (in an attempt to be different from other underground clubs) was colored red. Other people swore up and down that it had something to do with Edgar Wright. Regardless of the name, the club itself was a whole different story. It was one of the most secret clubs in all of North America.

It was a club that was so far underground in the city that the only way you could even know of its existence is to be partially evil. This of course meant that Julie Powers felt right at home in this club. She took a shot glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Like most alcoholic beverages it burned on the way down her throat, but it did not faze her in the least. It was just the way she liked it. She watched the crowd of people on the dance floor who might as well be having sex rather than dancing. Julie's tongue stuck out and licked her upper lip to capture some of the residual taste from the beverage. It tasted nice and she let out a long moan.

"Surprised to see you here," a woman's voice said. Julie rolled around in her bar chair and looked the woman over. She was wearing a black tank top plus a very tight skirt; also the color black. Her hair was also dyed part jet black to reflect the dark depths of her soul. The other half of her hair was dyed a dark red, which was meant to represent all of the raw emotion that had been locked inside her for so long had in a way bled itself to the surface so to speak. She bore the face of Ramona Flowers, but Julie was not fooled.

**Evil Ramona**

**Rating: SS for Sexy and Slutty**

"You aren't Ramona," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Evil Ramona said feigning ignorance.

"I've learned that appearances can be deceiving since getting brainwashed by that stupid Oracle. And of course Ramona would never come to a club and risk losing Scott's heart," Julie declared. "So why don't you tell me who you are?"

Evil Ramona laughed slightly and placed two of her fingers on Julie's neck. She then started to run them down to the area in between Julie's breasts. Julie felt herself moan out, but caught herself and grabbed Evil Ramona's hand. Ramona's evil double tilted her head and then smirked. She rose to her feet and Julie followed suit.

"Don't act like you don't want this Julie," Evil Ramona whispered gliding one of her fingers over Julie's mouth. "You know what this place's motto is after all."

"Nobody that comes here let's anything they didn't want to happen, happen," Julie finished.

"So how about a private dance," Evil Ramona offered and did not bother to wait for Julie's response.

**Warning: Due to the rating of this story this portion has to be om… oh screw it! We're keeping it in the story.**

Evil Ramona led Julie to the back room and even there the music was still pumping loudly. A familiar tune started playing in the background as Evil Ramona took Julie's hand and placed it on her right boob. She then pulled Julie closer and the two started dancing to one of Envy's songs.

_**Hello again, friend of a friend, I knew you well  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end  
Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shapeshift and trick, the past again  
i'll send you my love on a wire  
Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo  
From you**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

Evil Ramona spun Julie around and pulled her back flush against her chest. Julie backed them up against a wall and they continued to grind on each other even harder. Evil Ramona placed her hand on Julie's leg and started to glide it up. Julie put her hand over Evil Ramona's and slowed down the updward advance of Evil Ramona's hand. It felt great.

_**Got balls of steel, got an automobile, for a minimum wage**_

_**Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outerspace**_

_**Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend**_

_**You crack the whip, shapeshift and trick, the past again**_

_**I'll send you my love on a wire**_

_**Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls a way, oo**_

_**It's a mechanical bull, the number one**_

_**You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride,**_

_**and pulls away, oooh from you**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

Evil Ramona shoved Julie to the back and she fell onto a couch. She straddled Julie and ripped her shirt in half placing her hand over the area where Julie's heart was. But suddenly she stopped what she was doing.

"Why are you stopping?" Julie asked. Part of her felt dirty doing what she was with Evil Ramona, but the other part felt seriously turned on.

"I'm stopping because you have something I need and now I can obtain it." Evil Ramona thrust her hand into Julie's chest and she let out several groans that seemed to be in between pain and pleasure. Evil Ramona purposefully kept her hand lodged inside enjoying this a little too much. She finally pulled her hand out of Julie's body and along with it the Power of Hell Mouth.

Julie breathed heavily and wearily stared at her power weapon and leaned her head back on the couch. "How…?"

"Did I know you possessed this? It's one of my many nega talents, Julie," Evil Ramona said holding that scythe up to Julie's neck.

"Why take my weapon? Why not someone else's?"

"I could've easily stolen Envy's sword, but the power swords can only be wielded by two people. In any one else's hands it's just another sword and given how she stole the sword from Scott it's useless for me. Lucky for me the Hell Mouth Scythe has no specific allegiance. And of course I couldn't resist having some with you before taking it."

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?" Julie asked still in too much of a breathless haze to really fight back. A dark laugh rolled off of Evil Ramona's lips in response.

* * *

_Lips smashed against one another. Clothes fell all over the place. Names barely being able to be said in breathless pleasure. Nails raking across bare skin almost to the point where blood could be drawn._

"_Cum for me Julie."_

* * *

Ramona nearly fell out of bed at the images she just saw flash before her mind. That image practically scarred her for life.

"Ramona! What's wrong! ?" Scott shouted leaping into action with his power sword in hand.

"It's her. I can't explain how, but I could see her and… it's too horrible to put into words," Ramona said on her hands and knees. Scott put his arms around Ramona and pulled her close. Ramona laid her tired head on Scott's shoulder slowly calming down when another image penetrated her thoughts.

* * *

_Evil Ramona was looking into a mirror; the Scythe slung over her shoulder and Julie lying asleep at her feet. _

"_I know you can see me," she said. "I'm coming for you next, Ramona," she declared._

* * *

Ramona was back in her room again; safe, sound, and angry. She hated Evil Ramona for what she was, which didn't make a lot of sense since she essentially was Ramona; only evil and a total slut. If she could erase what she saw a few minutes ago from her mind she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Ramona. You have my word that no matter what your double has in store, we'll face it together," Scott said linking their hands together.

"Thanks Scott," Ramona thanked her loving boyfriend. The two of them laid back into their comfy bed and wrapped their arms around one another. Wanting to forget about everything except for the love they shared and carried for one another.

Scott wished he could channel the guts he had right now into trying to propose to Ramona again. He'd tried every day this week, but he chickened out each time. He would feel more comfortable with it if he had the ring, unfortunately Envy was nowhere to be found in Canada or any other part of North America. Even more never racking for Scott was that the gaming characters had not attacked since the battle at the Chaos Theatre. Scott knew that did not in any shape of form mean this was over; not by a long shot. Nega Scott's ominious and cryptic warnings still haunted his nightmres because Scott knew he was right. If Scott can't beat himself then how can he beat this new threat. He and his friends barely survived the Chaos onslaught and he was afraid that soon all Hell would break loose and there wasn't a thing he could do to re-contain it.

* * *

**Stacey's apartment**

"Hey Stace, I'm back!" Her roommate Rebecca announced. "Stacey?"

**Rebecca**

**Stacey's Roommate**

**Role in the story: To show Stacey has other friends outside of Scott and the gang.**

Rebecca let the door close behind her and stepped inside the apartment. She heard the shower running and headed for the bathroom; the door was hanging wide open.

"Stacey?" All she heard was silence. _That's not a good sign,_ she thought and rushed into the bathroom.

"Stacey!" She cried out. Stacey was sprawled out on the shower showing no traces of life. Rebecca shut off the water and shook Stacey's body. ""Damn it! Wake up!" She screamed and slapped Stacey's cheek. Stacey finally began to stir awake.

"Rebecca?" She asked and then placed a hand on the side of her head where she fell. The thing was pounding as if someone was beating it like a drum. "What...what happened?"

"You tell me. I literally got home one minute ago," Rebecca said taking a towel off the rack and handing it to Stacey. Stacey wrapped it around her body and Rebecca pulled her up.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Rebecca asked keeping Stacey steady and on her feet.

"The last thing I remember was getting in the shower and then I started to feel light headed. I don't even remember falling."

"You're lucky your head wasn't cut open when you fell. You easily could've hit the door or the wrong part of the floor," Rebecca said sounding calmer.

"My head still feels like it was hit full on by someone's bass. I need something for the pain," she groaned and opened the medicine cabinet to reach for some pain pills. Her hands started to shake and the bottle fell from her hands into the sink. Stacey's hands fell to the sides of the sink and her grip on it increased with every passing second. She clenched her teeth as pain pumped through both of her arms. It was like she had been shot up with something.

"Stacey?" Rebecca said placing a hand on her shoulder. Stacey growled and thrust her hand into Rebecca shoving down to the floor. Her other hand increased its hold on the sink to the point where she wound up breaking part of it off. The same feeling of light headedness returned and the room spun around. Stacey's eyes rolled half way into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor once again. Her entire body was spazing all over like she was having a seizure and the horrified Rebecca did the only thing she could and dialed 911. In the middle of the call she looked over Stacey's body. All of the veins in her body were changing color from blue to green.

* * *

Playing her drums were the only thing that was keeping Kim Pine sane at this point. She'd been cooped up in her apartment all week out of fear. Her accidental murder was all over the news. It wasn't like she killed anyone that was important, but due to there not being a high murder rate in Toronto this was seen as a big deal. The news said that the police had no leads at the time and the only witness was reportedly fuzzy on the details of that night, which was good for Kim.

However, Kim kept herself shut in her apartment following that event because she did not want to risk anything. She did not even leve for band practice forcing her concerned band mates to come here to practice. The first night after the murder, Kim continuously had nightmares replaying the event over and over and over again. It was a never ending cycle and in her mind the event was 100 times worse. The head went spinning off the body and then it shouted 'KILLER!'

Kim would apologize to the point of tears in a mortified tone and the room would comence filling up with blood. The exit was locked trapping Kim inside with no hope of escape. The horrible laugh of the Oracle echoed thorughout the bathroom and when Kim finally drowned she woke up drenched in a cold sweat that soaked through all her sheets. It frightened her to no end that she took an innocent human life and she was equally frightened of the police. They would not give up until this case was solved and there was hardly anything Kim could do about it short of turning herself into the police.

Kim shuddered thinking about it. Jail was the last place on Earth Kim wanted to be. She starred at a dart board with a picture of The Oracle on it and gave it her meanest stare.

"What are you looking at ass hole?" She asked and threw one of her drumsticks at it. It was a perfect bull's eye.

_***Ding Dong***_

_Who could that be? It can't be… the police_, Kim started to freak out. The doorbell rang again making Kim wipe her sweaty forehead.

_There's nothing to worry about Kim. Just relax, get up, and answer the door. _Kim obeyed her inner monologue, but brought one of her deadly drums sticks with her just in case.

_***Ding Dong***_

"Coming!" Kim announced almost not getting out the word due to her throat being dry. Kim placed her hand on the doorknob and swung the door open in one fell swoop. For an unspecified amount of time she and her visitor had humorously surprised looks on their faces. Kim's face finally melted into that of a welcome (not to mention rare) smile.

"It's kind of cold out here. Would it be ok if I came inside?" Lisa Miller asked.

**Lisa Miller**

**Role in the story: Emotional Support (and other things)**

"Sure," Kim replied letting her old friend inside.

**A/N: Looks like Stacey isn't over her infection like she previously hoped. What will the future have in store for her? And what will happen when the plot of Indigo Prophecy takes over Toronto full swing? And let's not forget that evil Ramona is now armed and even more dangerous. Scott and the gang certainly have their work cut out for them don't they? See ya all soon!**


End file.
